<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice League Vs. Justice Sentai by Zdala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137995">Justice League Vs. Justice Sentai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdala/pseuds/Zdala'>Zdala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aliens, Batfamily (DCU), Culture, DCUO Inspired Plot Device, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gangbang, I hope you like it, I'm a new writer, Implied Sexual Content, Intolerance, Japanese Character(s), Just Add Ninjas, Justice League (DCU) as Family, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multiverse, Murder, Native American Character(s), Need Critiques, Please be kind to my story, Racism, Religion, Romance, Science Fiction, Sibling Rivalry, Superheroes, Supervillains, Teen Titans as Family, Thriller, War, warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdala/pseuds/Zdala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new adventure set in the Justice League Unlimited Universe. Brainac NT35 the machine ruler of Earth 427 has created a new weapon, ExoCrystals in which he plans to use to stage his invasion of the Multiverse. He was ruthless in his conquest of the planet, crushing mountains, enslaving humans ,killing his enemies , all things were the will of Brainiac. The last line of defense for this planet consists of a brazen Kunoichi, a harmonious Alien, and one compassionate Shaman, together they have a plan to once and for all stop Brainiac.  A heist of epic proportions leads them to brand new earth, the same earth where the Justice League &amp; Society have been clashing over for control. Now stuck in this new place they are forced to call home, these heroes must prepare themselves for the upcoming war, all this while fighting twisted arch enemies, past demons, betrayal &amp; there own insecurities. Needless to say for everyone on this earth it's about to be one hell of a ride!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.1- Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone.</p><p>Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zdala. Zdala is not a pen name it is in fact my real life name. I'm excited to be here, I love writing and I want to expand my horizon's a little. I'm usually active on Fanfiction.net as a writer, but lately I haven't been able to get many reviews on a new story I posted so i thought I might try my luck here. I love to write and have been making short stories, fanfiction and autobiographies since I was in 7th grade. I love reading &amp; writing because I like to entertain people, with that being said I've never submitted my stories to a Beta site before and honestly I'm a little nervous. I see so many great writers on here and I know I'm an amateur compared to them but I really felt I could use feedback about my writing style and everything else. I welcome all critiques on characters, plot, setting, my grammar or anything you can find. I know I won't always get the best reviews on my stories but I'm hoping people can make me a better writer, I actually have written my first novel but I'm scared to submit it cause I know I'm not the best. Once again it's a pleasure to meet everyone and I hope they enjoy my first Justice League fanfiction. Thank you and i'll see you toward the end.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fall of a hero, leads to the still growing rise of an old foe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Earth 427-</p><p>She just wanted to die, her thoughts seemed to go only toward the grim reaper for every day that she was in his grasp. Why wouldn't he just kill her? Why didn't he just end her life right then and there instead of torturing her day in &amp; day out. Curse her ancestors for giving her the DNA that kept her alive despite all odds. There was only one thing that could kill her, the one thing that he had but just didn't have the heart to use it. She struggled against the bindings as her back was supported against her permanent home of the table. From the moment she had been taken her captor kept her there also blindfolded, so she could see nothing but darkness.</p><p>"Good Morning, Kara-Zor El!" A chipper male voice pierced her eardrum . She knew that it was time for the usual routine that she had been forced to endure daily. Being Supergirl all those years in Metropolis made her strong-willed. But now she was a prisoner, her will had been broken too a point where she couldn't remember if her powers still worked. One thing was as clear as day to her, she would never escape.</p><p>"Can I please have some water?" She gathered the strength to speak. "These sun lamp bindings make it extra hot in here."</p><p>"Oh la la, I see were using our manners today!"</p><p>"It's not like I have a choice in the matter."</p><p>"I'm glad you finally understand that!" Even though Kara couldn't see what was going on her request for water was answered as a stranger put a pill inside her mouth., swallowing it Kara's senses and belly were filled with the cool sensation of fresh spring water.</p><p>"Thank you." How she hated herself for thanking the machine to give her what a basic human needs.</p><p>"If you really want to thank me, you'll let go of that stubborn Kryptonian pride and confess."</p><p>"As i told you before, I don't care what you do to me I won't tell you where the others are!"</p><p>The stranger signed and began walking circles around Kara, even if she couldn't see what was going on around her she heard the sounds of heavy machinery. For denying him again, she was going to have to pay the ultimate price, the same price that she payed day in and day out.</p><p>"Kara their's something I don't understand about you and Kal-El, I gave the world technology, I gave them hope, I gave them purpose in my new age why couldn't you guys accept that?"<br/>

"You call invading earth with your machines purpose!" She shot back. "You call killing half of earth purpose, and those that wouldn't bow to your rule you enslaved them, make them work to build your monstrosities!"</p><p>"Oh Kara, you don't mean that!" He said softly. "See unlike my descendants I'm not all about processing data. I actually believe humans are essential to life, that is if they follow the protocol needed for a perfect society."</p><p>"Your society is a joke!" Her voice was flooded with malice as she addressed him. How badly she wanted to break her bindings and give him the ass kicking he deserved.</p><p>Kara couldn't see the reaction of the stranger, but she soon got her answer as she felt a piercing pain impact her stomach, the girl knew that at this moment that she had reached the usual torture phase of her interrogation. For every day she didn't answer his question, he would use kryptonite to make her pain more extricating then the last attempt.<br/>

"Once again you have resisted all efforts Kara, usually I'm a pretty nice guy but your repeated attempts are enraging my circuitry!"</p><p>"I'll never tell you where they went, the Justice Sentai will live on!" She managed to let that phrase out between the pain she was experiencing. Kara had no choice but to be strong, as the last of the remaining heroes she had to keep fighting.  If she gave them up he would have the needs to go after his ultimate plan.</p><p>"The Justice Sentai is an imperfect solution to your humanities outdated algorithms." The mans peppy tone soon subsided to one of anger as he pulled the stabbing object out of Kara's stomach, then  proceeded to stab parts of her arms.</p><p>"Stop please!"</p><p>"You know what really burns me up?" He posed the question even though the tortured Kara already knew the answer. "First they avoided my capture, after that they helped the people rebel against me, then they steal my ExoCrystals and use one of my ships to travel into the multiverse !"</p><p>Kara did not comment on the deranged man's tirade, she simply tried to remain strong even though she felt like someone just lit her body on fire. Why oh why wouldn't he just kill her and end her misery? She wished for this pain to end, she prayed to Rao every night that one day she would rejoin Clark &amp; Lois in the heavens.</p><p>"Kara Zor El." Regaining his composure from his small temper tantrum, the main spoke once again as if he cared for her. "Your actions of self-sacrifice are noble but flawed none the less, you should save yourself not those three."</p><p>"I' know one thing!" She started to say as her consciousness started to fade. "Whatever universe they land in, they will get help and then were going to band together and stop you once and for all!"</p><p>"Is that so!" Having had enough of Kara's disobedience the man walked over to her and removed the wrappings around her eyes allowing her to see.  Kara whimpered as he got directly in her face forcing him to look into his mechanical green eyes. She was afraid of his face, it was the same face that slaughtered most of the hope of earth 427. Like usual he had a message, and he was going to make sure she remembered it all the way down to her soul. "Wherever the Justice Sentai is Kara-Zor El I will find them and once I have my ExoCrystals I shall rule, your heroes will soon learn that nobody stops me the multiverse will belong to Brainiac NT35!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.2 Must be Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 1.2 which is another portion of the original chapter, it's short but too the point see you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Earth 12-<br/>
-Metropolis-</p>
<p>Concrete crumbled under her boots as Wonder Woman dug her heels in deeper trying to hold firmly to her magic lasso which was now entangled around Giganta's legs. The Justice League would have to at some point have a talk with the prison system about how all their foes keep escaping. It seemed like everyday they would arrest them and send them to lockup only to have them rejoin the Secret Society of Super Villains the next day.</p>
<p>It was on this day Tuesday that the Society would go into their usual attack on Metropolis near the boardwalk, the League responded with urgency like they always did and when on the scene engaged in battle with the super villains. Wonder Woman thought it necessary to take down Giganta as she would cause the most problems for her comrades in the area. </p>
<p>"Submit Giganta!" The Amazon managed to get the upper hand on the woman and tugged her lasso with mighty force, the oversized giant would find herself being tripped by the lasso and falling over into a nearby building. Giganta scowled at her adversary as she picked up several cars and started chucking them in her direction.</p>
<p>"Always the stubborn type!" How absurd of Giganta to think that throwing cars was going to stop her, letting go of the lasso she began to acrobatically fly in the air while dodging the projectiles being sent at her. </p>
<p>"Oh come on!" Giganta whined seeing the amazon dodge her attacks without fail</p>
<p>"Goodnight Jumbo!"  Wonder Woman was set to deliver the final blow to Giganta as she flew at her with clenched fists, before she could get close however she was struck by an unknown projectile that sent her flying across the city. </p>
<p>"Get it together Giganta, your making us look bad out there!" The voice of a scolding Lex Luthor dipped into her ears as the criminal mastermind flew down before her. Lex was in his ever famous war suit that he used every time the Society planned an attack, Lex's cannon shoulders left a trail of smoke from the missiles he just hit Diana with. </p>
<p>"Lex!" Superman used his super speed toward his nemesis and tackled combining that with a barrage of choice punches. With those two going at hit again, Giganta managed to pull herself up from the building and began stomping her way through the city streets to resume her battle with Wonder Woman. </p>
<p>-One the boardwalk-</p>
<p>As the Man of Steel &amp; The Champion of Themysicara dealt with their foes another battle was going on down on the boardwalk near the waters edge. Silver Banshee, Captain Cold &amp; Toy man had Green Arrow, Flash &amp; Aqua man pinned down while Batman and Stargirl were locked in battle with Bane. </p>
<p>Stargirl flew around Bane using her cosmic staff to create a chain of energy which she used to bind him with. The luchador would not be fazed by the girls attack however and used his colossal strength to break the energy binding much to her shock, Bane would jump up in the air and send a punch toward the heroine before turning his attention to the Dark Knight.</p>
<p> "I'm gonna break you Batman!"</p>
<p>The Dark Knight prepared himself mentally for the challenge that was at hand, Bane wasn't on his usual venom this was a new more potent breed that he manufactured to turn him almost invincible. Turning the dial on his suit the substance began flowing through his arms increasing his muscle mass exponentially, Bane let out a animistic roar as he started throwing colossal fists at him. Batman promptly engaged his defensive mode and started a exhausting cycle which included dodging the villains attacks, Stargirl from far away rapidly recovered from the punch and flew back in their direction. Even though Batman was good and most likely didn't need help she wanted a piece of the action, taking down a villain like Bane would not only make her stronger but also increase the number of followers she had on her hero blog, both things she desperately needed. </p>
<p>Captain Cold was in a battle with his nemesis the Flash, the leader of the Rouges gallery was a pro with his cold gun as he followed Flash's's trail trying to permanently put the scarlet speedster in a block of ice. "Gonna freeze ya flash!" </p>
<p>"You've never frozen me before Snart why would your aim get any better now?" Teased the Flash who zoomed back and forth not letting the ice even graze him. </p>
<p>"Don't get so cocky Flash, the Toyman want's to play too!"  Next to Captain Cold, Toy man had a child's joystick in his hand which he operated. Hundreds of toy helicopters soon flew down from a nearby building and on Toy mans command began crashing to the ground exploding on impact.</p>
<p>"I've heard of Kamikaze pilots but never kamikaze helicopters!" Toy man had just added more danger with the helicopters, combine that with Captain Cold's ice, Flash found himself running laps around the beach in order to avoid being flash frozen or blown up.</p>
<p>"Come on out boys, no need to be shy!" Silver Banshee had Green Arrow &amp; Aquaman barricaded behind a food stand. The duo took cover to keep themselves protected against the woman s unnatural screaming abilities, if they got caught in the sound waves they would surely be reduced to brittle helpless old men. </p>
<p>"Not on your life Banshee!" Green Arrow shot back</p>
<p>"Very well then dearies, how about I sing for you!" Opening her massive jaw Silver Banshee let out her sonic scream attack toward where they were hiding. </p>
<p>"Damn that's annoying!" Aquaman stated as he covered his ears. "Any ideas?"</p>
<p>"Just one!" Reaching into his quiver, Oliver brought out a single arrow with a magenta tip. "This arrow outta shut her up!"</p>
<p>"What's so special about that arrow?"</p>
<p>"This arrow has sugar dextrose, corn syrup, tapioca dextrin, titanium dioxide, confectioners glaze, carnage wax and corn starch!"</p>
<p>Aquaman rolled his eyes on the explanation. "Bubble gum really?" </p>
<p>Green Arrow grinned. "What better way to stop someone from talking then with bubble gum?" Waiting for the precise moment Green Arrow readied his arrow and shot the arrow directly at Silver Banshee, the villainess was temporarily caught off guard as the arrow his her stomach and exploded with pink dust. Banshee coughed and hacked as the dust flew around her body, she soon found herself unable to move or talk as she became coated in thick chewing gum.</p>
<p>"My turn!" With Banshee subdued, Aqua man flew from behind the counter and at her. The King of Atlantis knocked her in the gut with his trident before turn the tip on her shocking her with a strange bolt of Atlantean energy. Silver Banshee was unable to scream at being attacked and could only wither around in pain upon being attacked by Aqua man.</p>
<p>"I got this one!" The Flash exclaimed as he grabbed Silver Banshee and flung her like the wad of gum she was, Toy man &amp; Captain Cold were not prepared for the attack as her entire body came crashing down on them entrapping them in that stinky substance. </p>
<p>"We really have to talk about your choice of weaponry Ollie." </p>
<p>"You have your trident I have ole reliable creativity."</p>
<p>"Everyone look!" </p>
<p>Stargirl's voice was like an alarm system it reached everyone that was involved in the fighting, the girl pointed upward to the sky as a large mass of clouds began forming that stretched across all of Metropolis. The Justice League &amp; Society members were unsure of what was about to happen, but they soon experienced their answers as the cloud exploded  like an atomic bomb.  Upon the cloud exploding a massive ship like object came hurling out form underneath it, falling out of the sky the ship soon crashed into the ocean. </p>
<p>The moment the ship crashed Aquaman divide into the ocean in order to catch the ship before it either made contact with Atlantis or endangered any wildlife. The ship would not be the only thing to come out of the clouds however, soon large objects began raining out of the sky hitting the different areas around Metropolis.<br/>
One of the objects crash-landed right in front of Flash &amp; Green Arrow who promptly picked it up. It was a mineral or crystal to be exact, the crystal was the size of a water bottle  hard as steel, it was purple, and had tiny bugs what looked to be like fleas on the inside.</p>
<p>"What's going on here?" Stargirl inquired as she joined them followed by Batman, Superman &amp; Wonder Woman. "What was that cloud that was over Metropolis?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, but these things came out of it." Flash said showing off the crystal. "Should we round them up?"</p>
<p>"After we take care of them!" Green Arrow was about to gesture to the captive Society members but to his surprise they were no longer there, before he could even pose the question Batman pointed south from where they were each league member could see Lex &amp; Giganta retreating with their allies."</p>
<p>"Guys over here!" The Justice League members looked over toward the water where Aqua man soon emerged, the King of Atlantis was not alone however in his hands he was carrying a person bridal style.  </p>
<p>"Arthur who's that?" </p>
<p>"The ship was totally destroyed, I found this one floating to the bottom she would have drowned it i didn't get there in time."</p>
<p>"She?"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>Bringing the person over to his comrades Aquaman gently took the head piece of her hazmat suit away. The league was greeted to the site of a young Caucasian woman, she had piercing blue eyes, long black hair that reached her waist, a set of ears that were reminiscence of a wolf or some other dog like creature, sharp fangs and a small tattoo of a butterfly on her neck.  </p>
<p>"Please help." Without warning the girl's eyes suddenly flickered open while her mouth tried to communicate the best she could. </p>
<p>"Don't worry sister well get you some help." Diana reassured </p>
<p>"Please you must protect the ExoCrystals!" She managed to say</p>
<p>"Crystals?" </p>
<p>The girl managed to raise one finger pointing to the object that Flash had in his hand before she completely fell unconscious. The League members were left to ponder the origins of the girl as they looked upon the objects known as ExoCrystals which were now raining around Metropolis. One thing was for certain, they had stumbled upon another cosmic event that could bring ruin to earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 1.3 is coming soon! I'm giving everyone a heads up the next chapter introduces the first OC into this universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.3 Kunoichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Yakuza crime family are about to learn what happens when they continue to cause trouble in the idyllic country of Japan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 1.3 and the introduction of the first original OC of this fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-7 Months Later-</p>
<p>As always the Justice League was there to answer the call when the world needed them from the moment it started raining those crystals, Jo'nn sent out a distress signal to every league member he could find. The forces of good were set in motion and quickly banded together with the purpose of gathering as much of those artifacts of they could.</p>
<p>While they were successful in obtaining a large amount of the ExoCrystals, some of them managed to slip through the cracks. Some crystals fell into the hands of the Society members that were still left in the area while others were found by government officials. From Star Labs to A.R.G.U.S to the black market traders, many forces around the world now had their hands on the Crystals and were desperate to answer the lingering question of what kind of power they possessed. </p>
<p>-Okinawa, Japan-</p>
<p>"Anata ni guchi o kite, sore o ugokashi tsudzuke nasai!" ("Come on you bitches, keep it moving!")  A muscular man shouted as he pointed a sword at a dozen  women  that were in a row being hearded like cows down a long hallway.</p>
<p>The women stood single file, chains wrapped around their necks and handcuffs keeping them from running away. They knew their destination was one that was going to be pure torture, the Yakuza clan often took sick delight in inflicting physical &amp; psychological pain on what they considered to be their 'property'. Many of these girls came from broken families that sold them to the Yakuza's to pay off their outrageous debts, from that moment their lives were not there own, their lives belonged to the men in these suits. </p>
<p>The group of women that were bound had gotten caught up in a scam promising money and stardom, a chance to get away from the mundane lifestyle that  Japanese culture promised. It didn't take long for them  to discover the horrible truth that was about to  come, as soon as the man pointed a gun at them they knew they were not going to come out of this unscathed.</p>
<p>From the roots of the scam, this single man and four others had managed to herd the girls into a truck and drive them to a building where they were to meet their new 'owner. The women in the groups did nothing but follow orders while crying each step of the way, they dare not tick off any of the Yakuza men in fear that they would behead them and discard their bodies away like garbage.</p>
<p>"Yoshi, Gucci, koko ni ita!" ("Alright you bitches were here!") The man with the sword announced as the group had made it to the end of the hallway where two large size double doors awaited. After banging loudly to get their attention, two more Yakuza members opened the door and began ushering the women inside to an empty room.<br/>From the minute the women were brought into the room, the Yakuza's forced them to the ground on their knees ordering them not to try any funny business while they awaited for further instructions. When the girls complied with their demands the Yakuza men were satisfied and each of them spread out throughout the single room awaiting for the next phase of the plan. </p>
<p>"Bosu Matsumoto wa dokoda?" ("Where's boss Mastsumoto?") One of the men questioned.</p>
<p>"Bosu wa okurerudarou, kare wa batorufībā o kubi kara kokyū sa sete irunode, karera ga kare o forō shite inai koto o kakunin shitai nodesu." ("The boss is going to be late, he's got Battle Fever breathing down his neck so he wants make sure they aren't following him.") </p>
<p>Another Yakuza member entered the coversation "`Batorufībā no sukamu o damashite, aete yakuza o ijitte mite kudasai!" ("Fuck those Battle Fever scum, how dare they mess with the Yakuza!") </p>
<p>"Keisatsu o shinpai suru hitsuyō ga nakatta yoi hi o omoidashite kudasai. Misujapan ga totsuzen arawarete irai, karera wa bakkubōn o motte imasu!" ("Remember the good days where we didn't have to worry about the police? Ever since Miss Japan showed up suddenly everyone has a backbone!")</p>
<p>"Ano hiroin no meinu o damashite, kanojo wa tada no kosuchūmu no henjinda" ("Fuck that heroine bitch, she's just some freak in a costume.") </p>
<p>("Un, Kyōto de mayaku o utte shimatta furīku to onajiyōni, ri no dansei o kanojo kara ushinatta!") ("Yeah the same freak that busted up our drug operation in Kyoto, we lost forty men to her!")</p>
<p>"Shōnen ga shinpaishinaidekudasai, ano meinu ga kanojo no shiroi atama o aete mezurashiku shite itara, kanojo o ichido mo kanzen ni koroshimasu!" ("Don't worry boys if that bitch dares rear her white head, well kill her once and for all!")</p>
<p>"Gucci Topeka, jōshi o matanakereba naranainode, Jinan o sunshine mimasen ka?" ("Speaking of bitches, since we gotta wait for the boss how about we pass the time?") The Man with the sword asked</p>
<p>"Nani o omotte itanda? ("What did you have in mind?") His comrade questioned.</p>
<p>The man licked his lips as he gestured to the captive women, each one of them suddenly in fright about what the man was suggesting. The Yakuza men each grinned and let out a few laughs as they immediately got what the man was referencing. They weren't supposed to use the bosses merchandise, but they figured since they had time they might as well break them in before they get shipped to their permanent clients. </p>
<p>"Tsureteitte!" ("Take her!") One of the men yelled as he pointed to a young woman with red hair.</p>
<p>"Kotchi e koi!" ("Come here bitch!")  The sword man yelled as he undid the women's shackles, grabbed her by the scruff of her hair and pulled her over to one of his men. </p>
<p>"Rankō taimu!" ("Orgy time!") Another Yakuza shouted</p>
<p>"Kore o okonawanaide Kasai! Watashi wa nandemo yaru tsumoridesu!" ("Please don't do this I'll do anything, anything!")</p>
<p>"Anata ga shite iru yuiitsu no koto wa watashitachi no tame ni shō o suru ketones!" ("The only thing you'll be doing is putting on a show for us girly!")  The man commented as he went for the zipper on his jeans slowly pulling it downward. </p>
<p>The girl whimpered as the man forced her to her knees once more, the other girls in the back whimpered in fear of what was going to happen while the men looked eagerly on the oncoming sex act.  The girl couldn't help but cry as she turned away from the man exposing herself to him, she didn't want this, she wished she would have a heart attack and possibly die right there, anything would have been better than having to get raped by this man.</p>
<p>"Sā, hazukashi garanaide Kasai!" ("Come now don't be shy!") The man grinned as he suddenly placed his hands on the girls head and slowly tried to force her toward his cock. "Anata ga watashi ni Anita no shisha o kandara!" ("If you bite me your dead!")</p>
<p>"Dare ka, darekatasukete Kasai!" ("Someone anyone please help!") She screamed as she started to get closer and closer to his privates.</p>
<p>Without warning the lights in the room suddenly went out shrouding everyone in a darkness, the Yazkua men each stopped what they were doing and went for a weapon while the girls cried out even more unsure of what was going on.</p>
<p>"Ratio wa dō natta no?' ("What happened to the lights?!") The attempted rapist shouted as he pushed the girl away from him and zipped up his pants. "Bakanakoto o shite Kasai!" ("Do something you idiots!")</p>
<p>Before any of the men could react however, the nearest window exploded with glass shards as a figure cloaked in the darkness emerged into the room. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance, the Yakuza's backed away from the window and began firing off random shots, the figure was quicker however and advanced on the room beginning their attack sequence. </p>
<p>In the dark the intruder went for the first three men that locked with her eyes, in one quick motion she ran passed them going across there necks with some sort of weapon. The men's body quaked with fear as each one of them felt there necks being sliced open by the stranger, each of them soon died on impact as the blood began gushing from there open wounds. </p>
<p>With the three men dead the figure then grabbed a the Yakuza man with the sword, after landing a swift kick to the man's gut, she landed a sucker punch across his face before picking him up and slamming him against the wall rendering him out cold. </p>
<p>"Kono otoko fakku, imuauto!'" ("Fuck this man, I'm out!") The would be rapist screamed as he bolted out the large doors leaving his comrades to face the terror that was inside. <br/>The further the man got away from the room, the louder the screams seemed to get. Like a champion track star the man flew down the hallway and up the fire escape using its stairways to reach the rooftops. Once at the top the man ran toward the very edge and pulled out his gun aiming it toward the way he just came. </p>
<p>"Nigeba wanai!'" ("There's no escape!") An angry female voice called out from the stairways. The rapist cowered in his boots as his hand became unable to aim correctly, he knew she was coming for him even after the all the smack talk they just did about her she managed to find them and now she was going to end them. </p>
<p>"Gomen'nasai, watashi o kizutsukenaide Kasai" ("Please I'm sorry don't hurt me!") He begged</p>
<p>"Anata wa sorera no on'Nanook no kokoro ni kyōfu o kanji mae ni sore ni tsuite kangaerubekidatta nodesu!" ("You should have thought about that before you struck fear into those girls hearts!")  </p>
<p>The overwhelming sound of two high heels cascading upstairs made the man's heart beat faster with every waking moment, soon his attacker had made it to the very top of the roof stepping out from the darkness and into the light of the night sky. As the Yakuza's had stated before they used to have an iron grip on Japan and every citizen in between. When she came things changed, when she came she stalked them night after night either killing them or breaking their bones until they had to be resuscitated by paramedics, when she came she brought Japan into a new era of Justice.  </p>
<p>Miss Japan was the scourge of criminals and the only thing that could cause any Yakuza member to piss his pants, in this case the rapist thought he might faint from a weak heart as he saw the vigilante before him. </p>
<p>Miss Japan was decked out in her usual fighting costume that she wore night after night to protect the city. Her costume was a nano tech flex suit colored white and red, her costume came with a multi compartment utility belt, formal style gloves, short cuffed high heels and a wing style masked that covered majority of her face except for her mouth and hair. Miss Japan also has bright long full shiny white hair, and she wore a short cape with the symbol of the Japanese nation flag on her back. </p>
<p>"Yurushitekudasai!" ("Forgive me please!") He begged.</p>
<p>Miss Japan would not be swayed by the man's pleas for mercy, she broadingly walked toward him and with one hand she grabbed him by his neck and hung his body from off the ledge of  the building.  "Anata ga on'nanoko o baishunpu ni kyōsei shiyou to suru mae ni, anata wa sore ni tsuite kangaerubekideshita!" ("You should have thought about that before you tried to force those girls into being prostituion!) </p>
<p>"`Watashi o korosanaide kudasai. Anata ga shiritai koto wa nani demo oshiemasu!'" ("Please, don't kill me I'll tell you anything you wanna know!") The shrieks kept escaping from his mouth as he looked toward the vast distance between him and the ground, if Miss Japan decided to drop him he would not be able to survive even if he received medical help in time. Despite his loyalty to the Yakuza the only thing he could do was try to bribe her into letting him go, he'd rather have to face his bosses wrath then have to die now by her brutal hands. </p>
<p>"Anata wa Jimi ni ataishinai!" (You don't deserve mercy!") On a normal day Miss Japan would have subjected this man to the most severe beat down of his life but today she felt that he a deserved a different kind of punishment one that would teach him not to mess with the innocent ever again.  </p>
<p>"Misu Nihon!" ("Miss Japan!") Hearing her name being called out Miss Japan turned around gazing at the entrance to the stairwell where seven men dressed in military uniforms stood with rifles. </p>
<p>"Ā sōde wanai!" ("Oh no, not them!") His luck couldn't get any worse, first his friends had been taken down by Miss Japan and the next Battle Fever Security forces  had found him.<br/>Upon seeing Miss Japan each of the soldiers gave a respectful salute to her before one of them stepped forward to talk to her.  </p>
<p>"Okayama, watashitachiha on'Nanook o torimodoshi, Rankin shimashita. Mata, bosu no mosutomoto ga koko ni iku tochū de tatemono ni tōchaku shita no o tsukamaemashita!'" ("Ma'am, we've recovered the girls and got them into custody, we also caught boss Masumoto on his way here to the building!") </p>
<p>"Minasan, otsukaresamadeshita. MS magginisu ga Anita o hokori ni OMO to omoimasu." ("Good work all of you, I'm sure MS Ishiyama would be proud of you!") Miss Japan stated as brought the man back onto the rooftop and handed him to the security forces. "Kare o taiho shi, saibankan ni kare o seruburokku D ni ireru yō ni meijite Kasai!" ("Arrest him, and tell the judge to put him in cell block D!")</p>
<p>One of the security guards gave a bewildered look. "`Heinz to issho ni kare o seruburokku D ni iretai nodesuga, yarō ga kare no me ni suru mono wa nani demo okasu koto o shitte imasu?" ("You wanna put him in cell block D with Hanzo, you know that bastard fucks anything that he sees right?"</p>
<p>Miss Japan smiled as she looked at the cowardice in the mans face. "Sore ga pointodesu!' ("I know that's the point!") After handing over the prisoner Miss Japan jumped off the edge of the building and seemingly dropped into the darkness below, the Battle Fever Security forces ran to the edge to see where Miss Japan went, but they were greeted with nothing just empty air and the people on the street below. </p>
<p>"Dō yatte kanojo wa sore o suru ndarou?" ("I wonder how she does that?") One of agents inquired</p>
<p>After watching the spectacle of heroine vanishing into the city, Battle Fever went back to their job of doing recon of the scene she had just caused. The captive girls were free, the criminals stopped and the city was safe once again. The people of Japan would breathe a sigh of relief tonight knowing that Miss Japan had decimated the criminal scum in order to keep their country peaceful. Whoever she was behind that mask of hers Japanese or not, she had become a proud symbol of the countries' strength &amp; determination through even the hardest times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. I'm a big fan of DCUO and have been playing it for a lot of years, one day while creating a character I made the Miss Japan avatar. I'm not sure what possessed me to do it but I wanted to create a character that would be like Batman but more brutal or rather ninja-ish.  Also lets talk about the name for a second, I know Miss Japan   isn't a fear striking name like Batman but let me explain why I decided to give her that name. I'm a big fan of the Super Sentai series and one of my earlier binge watching series was Battle Fever J, in that show they had a character named Miss America. She never got a lot of exposure compared to the other members of her team and also her costume was regarded as laughable even boring at times. Despite what people thought about her I liked the character so when designing Miss Japan I had her in mind with a little extra tweak here and there. But anyways going back to the story, chapter 1 is far from over and were about to learn a little more about this new heroine. </p>
<p>Please be sure to drop a review if you enjoyed things!</p>
<p>See you for Chapter 1.4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1.4 Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Justice League discuss the murderous rampage of one Miss Japan while Superman gets disturbing news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we get onto Chapter 1.4 I want to put a little note in on the previous chapter. I know i narrated a conversation in Japanese and there are many mistakes within them, this is due to my spell and grammar check scrambling most of the text that I deciphered by hand. Funny thing is I know 3 1/2 languages and Japanese happens to be apart of them, I wanted to impress my readers by showing them what I learned over the years in college but it got screwed up. Regardless I hope everyone enjoyed 1.3 and now onto 1.4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-The next day-</p><p>-The Watchtower-</p><p>-Founding Members Conference Room- </p><p>"She's struck again!" Superman's voice was one of concerned as he placed a subscription of the Daily Planet on the round meeting table in front of Batman, Jo'nn, Green Lantern, &amp; Flash. The newspaper had been turned to the international section where a giant sized picture of Miss Japan was stationed, the head line caption was entitled 'Miss Japan foils abduction attempt!' </p><p>Flash was the first member of the team to pick up the newspaper and use his super speed powers to fast read the entire article written by Lois Lane. "Woah, says here she killed three Yakuza gang members, broke several bones on another and oh man-."</p><p>"That brutal huh?" Green Lantern asked</p><p>"She makes Bats look like a schoolyard bully." </p><p>"Don't call me that." Batman montonly called as he fixed Flash his famous bat glare, Flash just smiled in embarrassment before handing the paper to the rest of league members, so they can read it. </p><p>"Flash this is serious." Jo'nn got up from his place at the table and went over to a nearby monitor, after inputting some commands a video image of Miss Japan popped up. Each league member would watch the tape for several minutes just to witness the foe that they would soon come up against, the scene was Miss Japan facing off against some random gang members who were attempting to rob a youth.  Before the gang could even draw for their guns Miss Japan had thrown one through a nearby brick wall before using Japanese style fans to cut her way through the rest. </p><p>"This can't be legal?" Flash wondered. "How does she kill criminals like that and get away with it."</p><p>Batman was the first to answer Flashes question bringing forth his knowledge of Japanese culture. "The Yakuza's have been ruling over Japan for centuries turning it into no mans land, just a few months ago the prime minister enacted a law that deputized police officers can kill Yakuza or other criminals without prosecution until the gangs have vanished."</p><p>"That sounds a little extreme, don't you think?" </p><p>"It's more then extreme." He answered. "The government enacted that law a few months ago just as Miss Japan came on the scene, what's stranger is that they have a militia type police force that is growing in power with that law.</p><p>"How do we stop her then?"</p><p>"We might have some ideas, Jo'nn do you want to tell them?"</p><p>Jo'nn nodded his head in understanding before bringing up another image of a young Japanese woman. "This is Yoko Ishiyama CEO of Battle Fever Security, right now she's our biggest suspect when it comes to identifying Miss Japan."</p><p>"I'll gather as much information as I can and report back once I'm done." Batman reassured.</p><p>"Going to Japan?"</p><p>"No." Batman replied. "I have a meeting with MS. Ishiyama, she's flying in to discuss business with Wayne Enterprises tonight, I'll try to see if i can find a connection."</p><p>"Alright Bruce, let us know if you need anything." Superman said</p><p>"I won't!" A typical Batman answer</p><p>As the dark knight opened the doors to the conference room he came face to face with Zatanna Zatara who was standing on the other side with Cyborg. Batman raised one eyeball upon seeing the duo but quickly regained his composure as he left in search of the nearest teleporter.</p><p>"Did we interrupt something?" Cyborg asked</p><p>"Nope come on in." </p><p>Cyborg stepped ahead of Zatanna as he presented an ExoCrystal that was contained in a glass briefcase. "Where's Diana &amp; Shayera?"</p><p>"Shayera's on a mission &amp; Diana has the day off, what have you got to show us?"</p><p>"The ExoCrystals, we gathered all the meta and magic heroes we could find to help us decode it's secret. We've got good news and bad news, the  good news is we've found out where they came from."</p><p>"Where would that be?"</p><p>"Earth four twenty seven." Zatanna said. "DR Fate &amp; I cast a spell on the crystal, as it turns out their's tons of astral energy mixed with magic locked inside each one of these things."</p><p>Cyborg added to the explanation. "Using the watchtower computer, i discovered naninte technology that traces back to a planet in the multiverse, that earth must use the Crystals as a power source that's why there's so many."</p><p>"What's the bad news then?" </p><p>Both Cyborg &amp; Zatanna turned to face each other unsure of how they should respond. While they did say that they had good news and bad news, they wanted to delay the bad news as much as possible because it might spell bad news for the league. With the constant attacks from the Society combined with normal crime, the league found themselves stretched thin one more threat could be too much for them to handle.</p><p>"Something wrong you two?" Superman wondered</p><p>"Clark." Zatana turned to face her friend looking him dead in his eyes. "The technology that Cyborg found in those crystals it comes from that earth's krypton."</p><p>Flash, Green Lantern &amp; Jo'nn gave surprised looks while Superman bit his lower lip, he didn't want to say the name but he knew it was the only being from Krypton who had that machine knowledge of creating new technology. "Brainiac!" </p><p>"What about the girl that Arthur fished out of the sea?"Green Lantern solicited. "Any chance of waking her up?"</p><p>This time Jo'nn answered the question. "I tried to access her mind but her powers are blocking me out, she'll wake up on her own but it'll take time."</p><p>"Anything else about the ExoCrystals that could be helpful toward us."</p><p>"The only thing I can tell you is that the crystals carry some sort of encryption code, until someone finds out what that is the crystals power will remain locked."</p><p>"Cyborg, from now on I want you on full station at star labs until that encryption code is found, If I know Brainiac then sooner or later he'll come back for what's his."</p><p>"Clark you can't worry yourself like this." Savanna said. "We've beaten Brainiac before, we'll do it again."</p><p>"I know I just want to be prepared is all, now if you'll excuse me I think i need to clear my head." That was Superman's last words before he exited the room leaving his comrades to their own vices.</p><p>"I'm worried about him."</p><p>"Don't be Zatanna, he just needs time to think."</p><p>Superman walked along the hallways of the watchtower until he came to an window overlooking the earth. When he became the man of steel Superman had faced his fair share of villains over the years, Darkseid, Zod, Mongoul, Doomsday to name a few. No matter how many times he faced them he always came out on top, but when it came to Brainiac the situation always seemed to change drastically. Brainiac wasn't your run-of-the-mill bad guy he was a machine bound by a single goal of extracting the universes secrets for his own sick experimentation's. Brainiac felt no fear, he felt no compassion, he felt nothing but desire, that same desire allowed him to manipulate Lex into almost destroying the Justice League. From the last encounter Superman had kept looking over his shoulder, he was poised to be ready for when that mechanical abomination reared it's head once more.  Even if this Brainiac wasn't from his earth  it still meant that he carried the same programming as his predecessors which would lead the same outcome every time, the destruction of earth. </p><p>"Wherever you are Brainiac I coming for you!" Just as he destroyed Darkseid &amp; Doomsday Clark vowed to find &amp; end the machine. Nobody would destroy earth the way that Krypton was destroyed, not with him protecting it. As long as  Clark held breath in his lungs he would keep fighting , as long as there were innocents that needed saving he would be there, as long as the earth needed hope he would be there for them as there symbol of hope, Superman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have a few more sections until the end of part 1. Please review and let me know what you think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1.5 Day off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana has always wanted a day off as Wonder Woman, but what happens when she actually receives it? Were about to find out!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! I hope your liking the chapters so far! Here is the next part 1.5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Flo's Delicatessen- </p><p>She was sure that if Jo'nn was there he would simply say 'i told you so' telepathically to her, how she hated that he was right. Wonder Woman as the world knows her had been desperately trying to get a day off ever since the 'Cadmus incident' but was often denied due to the shortage of heroes that the league was experiencing. Days would expand into weeks and weeks would carryover into months before Jo'nn finally granted her what her heart truly desired.</p><p>Today was her day off, after so much begging the Justice League didn't need her. Today was the day when she switched back into her alter ego as Diana Prince to have lunch with her handsome boyfriend Agent Steve Trevor. After his promotion to head field agent from A.R.G.U. S, Steve found himself often bored and tried his best to get Diana to have lunch with him determined to bring a sense of stability back into their relationship.</p><p>Diana thought she wanted to see Steve after being denied the chance too for so long and agreed to meet him at Flo's Delicatessen an outdoor cafe in the middle of downtown metropolis. No peril, no city in danger just Diana, Steve and a nice plate of sandwiches with some conversation on the side.  Sadly however from the second Steve picked her up for lunch Diana found herself consumed with total boredom for most of the afternoon, as much as she hated to admit it they had been separated for so long that she forgotten what made Steve interesting.  She barely touched her food while giving half smiles to Steve who constantly talked the entire time, she couldn't remember the last time she was this board, her life was so action packed that not having type of presence felt very out of place.  </p><p>Steve took another sip of his soda before inhaling another piece of his sandwich, his eyes never leaving his loves face."Diana I was thinking we could maybe go away for the weekend next month?" </p><p>Diana was looking around at the skyscrapers for something more interesting but managed to give him an answer. "Whatever you want Steve?" </p><p>"We could go to the Bahamas, I know it doesn't compare to Themysicara but it'll be the getaway you need."</p><p>"Whatever you want Steve."  </p><p>"Are you even listening to me?"</p><p>"Whatever you want Steve."</p><p>"Diana!" </p><p>"Huh!" Steve's sharp tone was enough to snap Diana out of her trance, the amazon tried to hide her embarrassment as Steve fixed her a angered look. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"You did it again!" He bellowed. "This is just like our last date, I'm doing all the talking and your wishing you were somewhere else!" </p><p>"That's not true Steve, I'm really sorry I'm just having trouble focusing."</p><p>"Forgot what it's like to be Diana Prince did you?" He questioned ignoring the obvious lie she just told him. "I try to take you out to keep the relationship going here but you just don't seem to care anymore, tell me Diana do you still love me?"</p><p>Taken aback by the question Diana opened her mouth to speak, her lounge ready to say those words that he needed to hear. As she opened her mouth however she stopped herself, her amazonian pride stepping in followed by logic. Now that he brought it up, boredom wasn't the only reason that kept her from engaging in conversation, throughout lunch Diana kept her thoughts trained to a certain Billionaire Playboy that she worked with around the clock.  Even if Steve loved her time had done some damage to their relationship, it had gotten to the point where she was unsure if she could even remember the reason that she told him she might accept his marriage proposal something that was strictly against Amazonian customs. </p><p>Her silence spoke wonders to Steve, who called for the check to a neigh by waiter. </p><p>"Steve I'm sorry I should have said something, please don't go!"</p><p>"Nope you obviously want to be alone, so I'll just give you that." After receiving the check Steve threw down a large amount of money to pay for both of their meals, after that the agent got to his feet and began to walk away. "You know Diana you may be Wonder Woman but your a lousy girlfriend."</p><p>"Steve wait!" She started to say but was distracted. As Agent Trevor started to walk away from her, the amazons eyes peered to a single red dot that was trained on his back. Looking up to a nearby building Diana gasped seeing a gun being aimed from the roof its sight set to passionate her boyfriend. </p><p>"And another thing Diana!" He started to say</p><p>"Look out!" Springing up from the chair Diana tackled Steve to the ground as the shot rang out hitting the pavement, patrons at the restaurant began to scramble in fear as the several more warning shots were fired in the air. </p><p>"What's going on?" </p><p>"Stay here I'll be back!" Leaving Steve to scramble for safety Diana found herself running into a nearby alley, upon reaching there the girl began to spin like a top the process undoing her hair that she had neatly pinned up into a bun. As she spun  at a fast rate a bright light shrouded Diana transforming her clothes into her amazon outfit, she was now Wonder Woman. After changing Wonder Woman took to the skies in the direction of where the shot came from, whoever the shooter was they picked on the wrong target now that she was coming for them they had no chance to escape. </p><p>Once on top of the building Wonder Woman landed in front of the gunman which to her surprise was someone she was all to familiar with. Holding a sniper with a scope in her hand, the gunner was a foe that had faced off with Diana many times over the years, she was an archaeologist who got cursed for her greed. Ever since that incident she blamed Wonder Woman for her transformation into a raging beast, she hated her so much that she joined the likes of Giganta and Circe in order to take her down. Wonder Woman now stood in front of her arch enemy Barbara Minerva AKA The Cheetah.</p><p>"Minerva!" Wonder Woman growled. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Cheetah gave a small smirk and tossed the sniper her attention fully on Diana "What's wrong princess not happy to see me?" </p><p>"Why are you targeting Steve?" </p><p>"My darling Diana I wasn't targeting your beloved boyfriend, I was just trying to get your full attention and by the looks of things I did a remarkable job."</p><p>"Whatever your up to Minerva I will stop you!"</p><p>"But that's the fun part Wonder Woman, I'm going to tell you about my latest scheme." Cheetah spoke. "You see princess the Society is going to attack a large shipment of ExoCrystals offered to Star Labs from the Ugandan royal family, the shipment will come in two days from now off the Metropolis port."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"Well I thought it would be fun if you knew what I was going to do beforehand so you'll have a better chance of stopping me!"  </p><p>"I'm not giving you the chance to steal anything Cheetah!" Wonder Woman attempted to fly at Cheetah in order to strike her backed away as she saw a magical barrier transport itself behind the villainess.  "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Remember Diana, two days from now!" Cheetah gave one last purr before she jumped into the portal which evaporated into thin air keeping Wonder Woman from following. </p><p>"Diana to watchtower!" She called out as she tapped on the earbud before her. "Anyone there?"</p><p>"Steel here, need backup Diana?"</p><p>"No nothing like that, I had a question do you guys have any information about ExoCrystals coming in from Uganda."</p><p>"How did you that?" Steel asked in surprise. "We were asked by Star Labs to guard the shipment just a few hours ago."</p><p>"Is there anyway you can put me on the security team for that?"</p><p>"Of course I can but aren't you on vacation?"</p><p>"Change of plans, just make sure you let everyone know."</p><p>"Will do Diana, Steel out."</p><p>As Steel turned off the earbud Diana was left with the several burning questions. Why was the Society after the ExoCrystals? Even more so why would Cheetah do all this just to give her a heads up? It's true Cheetah could be playful given her cat like nature but she would never miss out on the chance to do battle with the amazon even if it meant she got her ass kicked. Something was wrong with this picture Diana knew Minerva like a book, it came to be plainly obvious that  this was a trap. Whatever the Society had planned it must have been bigger than the ExoCrystals, perhaps she could bounce some ideas off Steve see what he thought.</p><p>"Steve!" Diana muttered to herself as the man's presence came back to her mind. Flying back down to the restaurant Wonder Woman was disappointing seeing that he had not bothered to stick around, when ether he went back to A.R.G.U.S or to his home it became apparent that he didn't care to wait for her to come back. Men, such complicated beings, who knows why they do what they do. </p><p>"Wonder Woman to watchtower can you bring me aboard." She said speaking into her earpiece again soon enough Steel used the teleporter to beam Diana up from her current location bringing her to the safety of the heroes home base.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoyed that part of chapter 1. So I just want to clarify that Cheetah will be a big part of the story and will be essential part of introducing two new characters in chapters that are soon to come. Even though Earth 427 is an unknown universe to a lot of people there are several Iconic characters that we all know and love that are key points to the story and what shaped the lives of my OC's. But anyway, were gonna be heading to the office to find out what's going on behind close doors in Wayne Enterprises. Stay tuned for updates and please review, I could use them! :)</p><p>Thank you!</p><p>Z</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1.6 Just between CEO's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An average meeting between CEO's, what could possibly go wrong? Bruce Wayne is about to learn some interesting proposals from one Yoko Ishiyama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Chapter 1.6, we have 4 more sections until its the end of Chapter 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nighttime-</p><p>-Gotham-</p><p>-Wayne Enterprises-</p><p>Every minute that passed in Wayne Enterprises seemed like it would last an eternity, Billionaire Bruce Wayne &amp; several board of directors sat around the large circular table that made up the conference room. Each member of the board was left to there own vices as they awaited for the arrival of the CEO of Battle Fever Security, much to there displeasure she was running behind schedule to due a previous meeting that she had with Star Labs in Central City. Until she would arrive at there front door step, the businessman tried there best to keep themselves entertained they had much business to discuss so there wasn't any importance of losing interest now, sadly they might have been there for some hours.</p><p>While most of the business workers kept their mind focused on work, Bruce's focus was on the darkness that overtook Gotham indicating that it was late. He had never met Yoko Ishiyama before, but he wondered why she would try to fit so many meetings into one day, Wayne Enterprises would soon go into nighttime and many of the workers should have been home.  Normally he felt uneasy about not being on patrol at this time of night, but he soon remembered that Nightwing was picking up what he would usually do. As much as he hated to admit it his former protege was dedicated to Gotham just as he was to Bludhaven, he would take his patrols serious as the dark night would take down any criminals that would dare rear their ugly heads. </p><p>"MR Wayne!" A sudden knock at the door prompted all the businessman and Bruce to stop what they were doing and turn there attention to the door where a short chubby woman awaited.</p><p>"What is it Lily?"</p><p>"MS Yoko and her staff are here."</p><p>"Send them in Lily."</p><p>"Right away MR Wayne."</p><p>After dissapering from the door the members of Wayne Enterprises began fixing themselves ready to meet the woman behind the success that is Battle Fever Security. It took a few minutes but soon a dozen men in suits began walking into the room, all of them huddled in a circle protecting two people that stood behind them.</p><p>"Presenting the CEO of Battle Fever Security, MS Yoko Ishiyama and her assistant MR Xander Blackwolf!" One of the men in suits yelled as the group dispersed revealing Yoko &amp; Xander.</p><p>Yoko was a tall slender Japanese woman that looked to be in her late twenties, her hair was long &amp; brown pulled back into a pony tail thanks to a large ribbon, her eyes were a deep hazel color, she was dressed in a light pink silk pant suit that neatly fit her like a glove. </p><p>Xander was an average size Native American man that looked to be in his late teens, he had black curly hair cut in the style of a Mohawk,  his eyes were blue, and he was dressed in a dark  suit.</p><p>"`Konbanwa, makuginisu-san! Nakama the nakama ni natte kurete arigatō! America e yōkoso!" (""Good Evening, Ms Ishiyama! Thank you for joining me and my comrades! Welcome to America!") As a sign of respect Bruce immediately got to his feet and immediately began reciting his knowledge of Japanese before the woman. </p><p>"No need for the ass kissing Wayne I speak perfect English just as anyone around this table would." Yoko stated with a snort, Bruce looked in confusion upon her attitude it was obvious that this girl didn't have the traditional upbringing that most Japanese female had.</p><p>"You'll have to forgive my boss MR Wayne she's a little cranky from the flight." Added Xander</p><p>"Right!" Bruce stated flatly. "Shall we get this meeting started?"</p><p>"Yes the sooner the better." </p><p>"MS Ishiyama!" Bruce began. "As pleased as I am to have you hear, i must admit I had a busy night and did not get a chance to look over your buisness schematics, what is it exactly that Battle Fever Security does?"</p><p>"MR Wayne!" Several of the businessman gasped in shock as Bruce admitted his fault. He had broken the very first rule of business make sure you have a leg up on the competition, now he surely must have offended her, she might not want to do business with them now.</p><p>"Oooh honesty, I like that Wayne!" Yoko purred in delight much to the board's surprise. "If you must know MR Wayne Battle Fever Security is the new form of law enforcement I have built in Japan, I took the countries lead police officers and turned them into a well oiled militia."</p><p>"That's right." Xander chirped in. "The Japanese government for years has been having problems with crime and with MS Isiyama's former army training shes turned Battle Fever Security into the second most effective crime control in her country."</p><p>"Second?" A businessman asked. "I thought you were number one for controlling the crime population?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not, the number one crime deterrent belongs to Miss Japan!"</p><p>"Miss Japan?" </p><p>"Yes, Miss Japan is the vigilante that protects the country from the forces of the Yakuza Clan, much like your hero Batman shes ruthless and seeks to only punish criminals for there wrongdoings."  Xander stated</p><p>"I saw Miss Japan in action and she inspired me to help her fight crime, so one day I decided that Battle Fever would be the next best weapon to keep the world safe."<br/>
Bruce frowned at Yoko's admiration toward Miss Japan, it was obvious that she may have known the identity of the heroine but she wouldn't say. Bruce or rather Batman had already made up his mind about Miss Japan when he saw the footage of her, whoever she was  unlike most heroes she was destructive force, she had no qualms about killing criminals or destroying landmarks in order to achieve her mission. Miss Japan may have been adored by the public in her own country but in Batman's eyes she needed to eventually be taken down, knowing how Yoko looked up to her made him question doing business with her.</p><p>MS Ishiyama." One of the businessman started as the broke up the conversation on masked vigilantes. " We were surprised that you wanted to do business with Wayne Enterprises, may we ask why you choose us?"</p><p>"I think I can answer that." Xander said . "MS Ishiyama has a plan that will bring Battle Fever Security to every city in America, we plan to enforce police officers with our soldiers to get tougher on crime."</p><p>"That sounds expensive!" Bruce replied as he eyed Yoko. "You want Wayne Enterprises to back you up when speaking to law enforcement, that will be costly to reach multiple police departments."</p><p>"Not at all MR Wayne, you see my company will gladly lend each police department fifty soldiers or more no monetary cost, I just seek your endorsement with it I will also give you a stake in the company."</p><p>There was a happy buzz among the board of directors as there eyes lit up like dollar signs, endorsing or rather investing on MS Yoko company not only would be profitable but it would be easy for them as they had nothing to lose. To think that such a well to do businesswoman who built up such a powerful company would just give assets away like that so easily, to Bruce it gave all the signals of a her having a higher motive. "You surely must want something MS Ishiyama, I can't understand how a woman like you doesn't want money?"</p><p>"I have more money then I know what to do with MR Wayne, the only thing I seek is five thousand Exo Crystals."</p><p>"ExoCrystals?" For Bruce that was the red flag, the Justice League could not decipher the powers behind the ExoCrystals that were left from the explosion a few months ago but one thing was for sure they served some purpose for here wanting them could have meant she had something to do with that event. </p><p>"I understand that Wayne Enterprises has a stockpile of ExoCrystals, I would like those in exchange for giving you an investment on my company."</p><p>The buzz between Bruce's officials and Yoko's started up again as all workers in the room began talking all at once trying to seal the deal as quickly as they can. For Wayne Enterprises this was the deal of a lifetime, give up a few of the ExoCrystals, endorse Yoko's company and later on rake in the dough. To all the officials this was the deal of a lifetime and they were definitely not going to pass this up.</p><p>Bruce &amp; Yoko found themselves locked in  stares in the midst of the meeting, Yoko gave a small smirk upon seeing the man try his best to figure out what she was thinking. From the moment that she walked into the room Yoko had proven that there was more to her then meets the eyes, her ties to Miss Japan &amp; desire for the ExoCrystals was all the evidence Bruce needed to confirm that she was indeed involved in the incident. When this meeting was over &amp; Nightwing was back from patrol Bruce would change into his alter ego in order to get his facts on this mysterious woman</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does Bruce have a right to be suspicious about Yoko? There's much more to the story, much, much, more. The next part of this is my absolute favorite and I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review, I look forward to commentary between fellow writing friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1.7 Rumble in Gotham: Miss Japan vs Nightwing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miss Japan has landed in Gotham, she has a mission and she's ready to achieve it. With Batman on important civilian business and GCPD useless as usual, Nightwing steps in for an epic showdown to stop her from causing chaos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again hello everyone! So this has to be my favorite part of chapter 1, as the title suggest were getting a showdown between the ruthless vigilante and a member of Batman's family. I tried to navigate through choreography in order to bring you guys an epic showdown, I think it's good but I'll let you guys be the judge. So enjoy and I'll see you guys at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Elsewhere in Gotham-</p>
<p>While Bruce was dealing with the business attached with Yoko's company, elsewhere in Gotham another crime was a foot (pardon the corny phrase). While Gotham's usual never ending list of super criminals were no where to be found, another type of criminals were rearing their ugly heads, to be more specific thieves. </p>
<p>While the Bat's away the criminals were bound to play and these thieves were doing their best to get as much done as they can before their luck ran out. A crew of six men in ski masks with guns had just robbed a division of Gotham Labs stealing heavy crates of unknown items, by now these crooks would have been in prison curiosity of Batman but without him there they were able to rob the lab with ease and took to the highway.</p>
<p>Commissioner Gordon had not foreseen the theft from the looters, with other crimes already afoot he had used the Bat signal to dispatch Nightwing, Robin &amp; Batgirl to take care of the situation. With the various members of the bat family preoccupied these criminals had slipped through with their robbery and were going to get away with it if left unchecked.<br/>After stealing from Gotham labs the men had also stolen a pick up truck and were now going at high speeds along the freeway, Gordon &amp; his men found themselves gathering as many police officers as they can in order to chase down and apprehend the suspects. </p>
<p>"Man can't you go any faster, there gaining on us!"  A cry from one of the robbers came as he looked toward his comrade who was swerving in and out of lanes trying to escape the Gotham police force.</p>
<p>"Will you stop your complaining!" He shot back. "They'll never catch us, were going to fast for them."</p>
<p>"I don't know why you I let you talked me into this Gotham city of all places, I just got out of prison man I don't wanna go back!"<br/>"Shut up, were not gonna get caught!"</p>
<p>"Boss there gaining on us!" One of the men from the back of the truck urged. "What do we do?"</p>
<p>"Throw something at them, get Gordon and his doughnut dunkers off our trail!" </p>
<p>"Got it boss!" From the back of the truck the remaining four men lifted up several of the crates and together threw them in the direction of the police cars. Gordon's police car was caught off guard against the obstacle causing him to swerve into his allies patrol vehicle, like a chain of dominoes the other police cars followed suit crashing into each other all until the officers were stuck in the middle of the road unable to give chase.</p>
<p>"You idiots!" The robber driving the car yelled to his comrades in the back. Looking in his rear-view mirror he noticed that while Gordon was grounded from the crates, he panicked upon realizing that the contents of the crates had spilled out. The shiny glimmer of ExoCrystals were now spilled all over the highway near the police cars. "Why'd you throw the crate, our clients need those?"</p>
<p>"We needed to get them off our backs, we still have more."</p>
<p>"Yeah but that's gonna come out of our pay!" </p>
<p>"Just stop arguing, keep driving before the Bat or one of his people show up!"</p>
<p>-Gotham Rooftop-</p>
<p>Those ExoCrystals were the key to not only her future but her comrades as well, Miss Japan had been watching the events unfold from Gotham labs all the way too the highway. Looking through the scope of her rocket launcher, Miss Japan clenched her teeth with a hardened expression as she pulled the trigger on the device unleashing the rockets power.</p>
<p>-Highway-</p>
<p>The rocket launcher was almost as fast as the Flash in a instant microsecond it left from the rooftop and collided with the side of the truck instantly blowing it up. The crates containing the ExoCrystals were throw in the air spilling them as far as the eye can see, the thieves were violently thrown out while the remains of the truck scattered throughout the highway. </p>
<p>Even though they were still trapped in the road, Commissioner Gordon &amp; his men looked in shock as charred bits of the truck splashed in different directions, there was also a small fire left over from the explosion that danced violently on the center of the road. </p>
<p>Lightning struck in the sky as Miss Japan used her grappling hook to launch herself from the rooftop and down onto the highway. GCPD were unsure of what to make of the situation, whoever this strange woman was while she did stop the thieves  her costume and colors made them instantly realize that she wasn't apart of Batman's clan. </p>
<p>"You bitch!" One of the robbers cursed as he saw Miss Japan inspecting the area, although clearly weak from the attack he got to his feet ready to confront her. "I'll kill you for this!"<br/>"Who hired you to steal the ExoCrystals?" She questioned</p>
<p>The man payed her no attention and proceeded to strike her with open fists, Miss Japan was quicker however. From the moment the man attempted to attack she countered sending a quick jab to his stomach, after he was incapacitated she grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and slammed him onto the highway pavement. "You get one more chance, tell me who hired you?"</p>
<p>"Fuck off lady!"</p>
<p>Miss Japan responded eagerly to the man's insult by grabbing his foot and twisting it out of place, the man heard his bones crack as pain lit up his entire body causing him to scream out. While he hollered from the pain, Miss Japan stood up and raised one boot stomping him on his chest. "Wanna try that again?"</p>
<p>"P-p-please stop i'll tell you anything!"</p>
<p>"Who hired you?" She repeated this time her voice was more angry as she was growing tired of his patience.</p>
<p>"Leave him alone!" One of the men from the robbery had gotten to his feet and ran full speed at the heroine in an attempt to get him off of his friend. Miss Japan would not be bettered however, seeing the man come toward her she rapidly reached for a kunai she had in her boot and threw it at the man. The attacker froze in place as the kunai struck the man through the throat instantly killing him.</p>
<p>"Now where were we?"</p>
<p>"Your not supposed kill him, what kind of hero are you?!" The man cried seeing the horror inflicted upon his friend.  </p>
<p>"Don't confuse me with Batman, I'm Miss Japan and know that the wrath of heaven is coming to you!"  </p>
<p>"Please don't kill me!" He begged.</p>
<p>"Answer the damn question then, who hired you?!" She yelled</p>
<p>"Some dude with electric powers, he hired me and my crew to steal the crystals and bring them to a drop off point in Jump City."</p>
<p>Miss Japan's eyes lit up upon hearing details about the man. "What's his name?"</p>
<p>Before the man could give an answer, Miss Japan senses were lit up that the realization that something was coming toward her at a fast pace. Dropping the man and spiraling out of the way she came to witness that a birdarang had been thrown in her direction, looking back opposite direction of the highway she came face to face with Nightwing, Robin &amp; Batgirl.</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you'd guys would show up I was beginning to think that there was no Batman in this universe!"</p>
<p>"Robin, Batgirl help Gordon I got this!" Nightwing commanded prompting the duo to follow his orders and assist the GCPD</p>
<p>Nightwing &amp; Miss Japan casually began walking toward each other readying themselves to fight. From the minute that Renee Montoya told them of Gordon's pursuit toward the robbers Nightwing tried his hardest to take down those other criminals so he can get to this assignment. Dead bodies, flames, ExoCrystals and now Miss Japan standing before him Nightwing couldn't fathom that this what he was going to  deal with tonight.  Whoever this woman was her time terrorizing the city was over, out of respect for Batman's 'No Killing Rule' Nightwing was going to make sure she was locked up in Arkham like the rest of the lunatics.</p>
<p>"Gotta say Nightwing, I love the name and the suit it's very chice." She said playfully. "I'd think we should team up, our flashiness would look good together."</p>
<p>"I don't kill people!" He growled.</p>
<p>"Too bad you should!" </p>
<p>The tension between the duo was destined to escalate to its boiling point as Nightwing drew for his shock batons &amp; Miss Japan went for her signature fans.  Nightwing was the first of the two too declare an attack, with his batons he began taking swipes at Miss Japan, the heroine would set  to engage with her quick reflexes that caused her to jump side to side. </p>
<p>In the midst of the attack Miss Japan found an opening, as Nightwing lunged at her with his baton sticks she grabbed him by the wrist and used it to propel her body up in the air and behind Nightwing. Once she was facing his back she dropped down in a crouching position and swiped her leg under him making Nightwing fall on his back.\</p>
<p>Ok so maybe she wasn't a total pushover, she had some skill but it didn't matter Nightwing wasn't going to lose to her he was going to show her what a real fighter was. Recovering from being struck down, Nightwing twirled his batons in a fancy fashion before turning the voltage up on them. Once the energy level was up Nightwing put both electrical ends of the batons together, the moment the batons touched the electricity caused a small blinding light.  At that range while it wouldn't do any damage, the intensity was enough to blind Miss Japan who cried out and immediately grabbed her eyes. </p>
<p>With her temporarily blinded Nightwing charged her once again, he smashed into her rib cage with both of his batons and followed up with a roadhouse kick toward her face forcing her toward the ground.  Miss Japan tried to get to her feet and bring herself to fight but Nightwing was too steps ahead of her and grabbed her by the scruff of her cape and forced her into a sleeper hold. Miss Japan's entire neck was captured by the muscles of Nightwings arm while the rest of her body thrashed around trying to escape. <br/>"It's over Japan just give in!" Nightwing shouted as he held his grip tightly on Miss Japan, his muscles were straining from the pressure he was placing but he held strong hopefully any minute she was give in to reason. "Don't make this any harder then it has too be!"</p>
<p>"I'm not making this harder, in fact I'm just getting warmed up!" The time for playing fair had passed, Miss Japan knew she wasn't going to escape Nightwings grip so she opted for a much different approach. Reaching for one of the compartments of her utility belt, she drew for one her kunai and in the next motion she stabbed Nightwing in his stomach.  Nightwing cried out upon being inflicted by the kunai his grip immediately loosening which gave Miss Japan the opening she needed elbow him in his chest and get away.<br/>"What did you stab me with?" From the moment he had been stabbed Nightwing began clutching his stomach area in pain but the physical pain wasn't the only the he was encountering. From the pain he had been attacked the hero became alarmed to the fact that his vision made him he double, not only that but he felt the atmosphere around him suddenly increase in temperature. </p>
<p>"Your a skilled warrior but your no ninja!" With Nightwing incapacitated Miss Japan was going to take full advantage of the situation, she charged at him sending a flurry of kicks and punches at numerous spots around his body. </p>
<p>Nightwing tried to fight back against the assault but his body was his handicap, whatever was in his blood stream was causing him too become physically ill. After landing a sucker punch across his face, Miss Japan backed away as she prepared for final assault, she redrew for her fans and threw them in Nightwing's direction.</p>
<p>The fans flew at Nightwing several times, for each time they came pass him the blades on them slashed the hero. Nightwing tried to block the incoming onslaught of the fans but due to his vision making him see double he couldn't tell which direction the fans were going to strike next. The fans would keep attacking Nightwing for a few minutes, each slash more brutal then the next. The hero's perfected costume had numerous slash woulds in it as trickles of blood began to form, soon enough Miss Japan was satisfied by the outcome of the fight and went to retrieve her fans. </p>
<p>"Ugh!" Nightwing groaned as his knelled upon the ground. He needed to fight back against her but her dirty trick rendered him practically helpless.  "This isn't over!"</p>
<p>"It's over for now darling." Miss Japan stated. As much as she didn't want to fight any of Batman's partners she couldn't risk letting him get in the way of her mission, but alas he was a challenge something that she appreciated.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to do some recon since you ruined my  treasure hunt."</p>
<p>"Stop!" Nightwing commanded but it was too late, Miss Japan had pressed a button on her gloves in a flash her quadro cycle came hovering over from a nearby rooftop.</p>
<p>"Thanks MR Grayson I had loads of fun!" Unexpectedly Miss Japan tilted Nightwing's head and planted a kiss on his cheek leaving a purple lip smear. "Bye bye for now!" With that last act Miss Japan jumped on her cycle and began hovering off the highway and into the Gotham night.</p>
<p>"Nighwing!" Batgirl called out as she &amp; Robin ran over to there teammate, Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Bullock and several officers on there heels.  "Oh my god are you ok?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine Batgirl hows the officers?" </p>
<p>"Were all safe thanks to you three." The Commissioner replied</p>
<p>"Who was that crazy freak in the costume?" Harvey questioned </p>
<p>"Miss Japan!" Nightwing bellowed as he looked off in the direction of where she went. This was certainly a night to remember, getting your ass kicked by a murderer in red &amp; white costume certainly didn't bod well for the bat family, wait until Batman heard about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that fight scene was satisfying to those who really wanted to see action. Please review and let me know what you think, I'm going to work soon so i'll post 1.8, 1.9 &amp; 1.10 between tonight and tomorrow.  Like I said please review and thank you for giving me your time. </p>
<p>Zdala &lt;3 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1.8 Downtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had been a long day for Miss Japan, almost losing to Nightwing could so some damage on a girl's ego. There was only one place she could go for rest and relaxation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 1.8, what happens directly after the battle between Miss Japan &amp; Nightwing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Sometime Later- </p>
<p>-Gotham Regency Hotel</p>
<p>One of the greatest perks about being affluent was all the fun amenities that you received on a normal basis, for preparation of a rich CEO like Yoko Ishiyama Gotham had decided to show there hospitality and put there woman up at the best hotel money can buy. Gotham Regency was a thirty five floor sparkling gold tower, completely with fountains in the lobby, casino, spas, lush dining and every other activity that would make anyone wish they could afford it. </p>
<p>-Room 6812- Penthouse-</p>
<p>Ontop the Penthouse Xander was in the room by himself the man was stationed in the kitchen, comfortably dressed in some jeans and slack Xander had an apron strapped upon his body as he had his hands over top the stove cooking ferociously. There were endless bowls of meat, vegetables, bread products and seasonings layered across the kitchen while energetic music played in the background to add to the ambiance. </p>
<p>You set me free every time your hands on me<br/>I wanna be your way to shine<br/>I can't deny the feeling that you're giving me<br/>You lit the spark that set a fire<br/>Oh no, don't run away from your love<br/>No, no, don't turn away from the heart of the groove<br/>From the way that we move<br/>Kill the lights, we can't lose</p>
<p>'Kill the Lights' by Alex Newell boomed in the background hitting Xander's ears as he lip synced along to the catchy too while seasoning a pan of meat that was grilled with oil. So far it had been a fun night for the assistant, he had been able to reach some of compromise with Wayne Enterprises and managed to do some shopping for the great dinner he had planned for himself and Yoko.  As much as he wished Yoko would sometimes help him when it came to the cooking, deep down he guesses he didn't mind coming up with new creations it allowed him to really process his thoughts about everything was going around him. </p>
<p>Kill the lights and look right at me<br/>Close your eyes, you can see me by the way that I feel<br/>Kill the lights and touch my body<br/>Close your eyes, you can see me by the way that I feel<br/>Come spin me around, let's get lost in the sound<br/>Close your eyes, you can see me by the way that I feel<br/>Touch my body, kill the lights tonight</p>
<p>When the meat reached the desire temperature, Xander went into the refrigerator pulling out large dough which he then began to fill with vegetables. He still continued lip syncing as he cooked but signed heavily when he heard his music suddenly cease and replace with heavy metal. </p>
<p>"Must you do that every time i start cooking?" Turning around from the kitchen stove his eyes locked with that of Miss Japans who was standing near his radio.</p>
<p>"I'll stop turning your music off when you stop listening to that alternative soft rock crap." She laughed</p>
<p>"Forgive me but not everybody likes death metal apocalypse." He responded as he put his pan down and walked over to the radio to turn it off. "How was your mission?"</p>
<p>"A complete disaster!" Miss Japan limped over to the nearest sofa and threw herself upon it. Throwing her feet up on the coffee table the heroine removed her wig &amp; mask to reveal that she was indeed Yoko Ishiyama. "What's for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Your favorite, buffalo empanadas  with fondue and white rice."</p>
<p>"Your a blessing  Xander i don't know what I'd do without you?"</p>
<p>"So what happened , I see you don't have the ExoCrystals?"</p>
<p>"Nightwing happened." She answered. "We got into a tussle and he almost had me, thank god for poison kunais!"</p>
<p>Seeing his friend on the sofa exhausted, Xander tried his best to make her comfortable, he went to a nearby liquor cabinet and poured her a tall glass of kinky pink. After retreating back into the kitchen he  grabbed a  bag of potato chips he placed it on the table next to her. "Here dinner will be ready soon."</p>
<p>"Speaking of missions how was the meeting with Wayne?" She inquired as she gulped down the glass of wine. </p>
<p>"We managed to reach an agreement so well have the ExoCrystals in no time, also the android did wonders they never suspected a thing."</p>
<p>"Where is it anyway?"</p>
<p>Xander went back to the ingredients he had on the counter. "In the closet."</p>
<p>Getting up from her seat Yoko went to the closet and opened it, the android body of Yoko falling out onto the ground. With one hand she picked up the android and began examining the piece of machinery up and down clearly intrigued. " Gotta hand it to Chrono this android she stole from Brainiac looks damn convincing, I'm starting to wonder whose the impostor me or her."</p>
<p>"That reminds me!" Xander shouted. "I think i got a lock on where she is!"</p>
<p>"Really where?"</p>
<p>"During the meeting with Wayne, I had a scanner in my pocket that was hacking his phone. Turns out the Justice League has a object radiating pure quantum energy near the watchtowers engine core."</p>
<p>"That's gotta be Chrono, but how are we gonna save her?"</p>
<p>"I got a plan." He said. "I found a another discovery, turns out two days from now a few league members will be safeguarding a shipment of ExoCrystals coming from Uganda, they'll be using the Javelin to scan the area."</p>
<p>"That's perfect, we can steal the crystals and hack the Javelin to get the security codes for the watchtower!"</p>
<p>"Exactly, we go in civilian forms and they'll never suspect a thing!"</p>
<p>"I'm so glad we got a plan." She signed. "With everything going on I thought we were gonna have to go in this one blind again."</p>
<p>"From this point well have to start thinking of plans, especially if the Justice League starts to become suspicious."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't worry about that." Yoko chirped as she picked up her mask &amp; wig from the sofa. "They'll be too busy dodging questions about the little explosion that's about to happen." </p>
<p>Xander suddenly went quiet retreating from the conversation, Yoko was talking about the special assignment she had to do when they arrived on earth.  As a warrior bound by honor he detested the brutality that Yoko represented sometimes, even if it was for the mission he wished she'd tone down the killing just a tad.  "Are you gonna kill her as Miss Japan?"</p>
<p>"Not this time, i think i'll switch up the format for this one."</p>
<p>"You better go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon!" He stated as he finished stuffing the dough with the buffalo meat before putting it inside the oven. </p>
<p>"Of course little wifey!" Yoko chirped as she walked over to Xander and slapped him hard on the butt. </p>
<p>"I hate it when you call me that!" He blushed hard as he turned to scold Yoko with that crap eating grin on her face<br/>. <br/>"Get used to it, you cook, you clean &amp; you sow your gonna be some dudes wifey some day and believe me he's gonna slap you on that perfect ass of yours everyday."</p>
<p>"Pervert!" Xander shouted as he picked up the frying pan and threw it at Yoko, missing her by a mere fraction. The girl laughed loudly as she brought her head back out and stuck her tongue at him, indeed his best friend was a total pervert and a complete bitch but he cared for her endlessly.  </p>
<p>After she had left Xander began picking up the kitchen while the food baked, thinking about the events that just transpired his attention went to the well being of his lost friend Chrono. He hoped soon that the trio would be able to be reunited, once together they would protect what they were fighting for and share many more funny moments like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.9 and 1.10 are coming soon so please review and I'll see you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1.9 Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce Wayne returns home from his place of work, eager to learn how the patrol went in the hands of his oldest sidekick.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know my story is still fresh and new but can I please have some reviews. I'm seeing some hits from people and that makes me happy but i really want people to leave me reviews. The best part about writing fanfiction for me is getting reviews, I enjoy it when people like to read what I wrote. So pretty please, with sugar on top and a cherry, can people start reviewing the previous chapters and this one too. Here's Chapter 1.9, please read, enjoy and review by all means review.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Batcave-</p>
<p>Having escaped the clutches of his responsibility as CEO Bruce had finally reached home where he went straight for the elevator that led to the batcave. As he descended deeper toward the entrance, Bruce was greeted by the site of all his protegees out of costume, Barbara and Tim were playing chess on the bat computer while Alfred had Dick on a nearby table tending to his open wounds with antiseptic and bandages. </p>
<p>"Master Wayne welcome home!" Alfred greeted his master but never took his eyes off the shirtless Dick who let out a small shriek as he applied the ointment to a large gash on his shoulder. "I'm sorry master Dick did i hurt you?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine Alfred really it just burned a little."</p>
<p>"What happened?" The Batman esque tone escaped from Bruce's lips as he walked over to Dick noticing the fresh cuts printed all over his body. </p>
<p>"A psycho wearing the Japanese flag happened?"</p>
<p>"Miss Japan?" He deduced</p>
<p>"How'd you know?" </p>
<p>"Yoko Ishiyama was at Wayne Enterprises today, with all those Japanese officials in the room i thought it would be possible that Miss Japan could be in Gotham."<br/>"Master Wayne, you mean to tell me that Yoko was in your office as MS Japan attacked master Dick?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid so Alfred." Bruce said. "As much as i hate to admit it my theory was wrong, Yoko isn't Miss Japan however she might have a connection since she idolizes her way."</p>
<p>"She's idolizing a murderer, Miss Japan killed several thieves that stole ExoCrystals she might have killed my father too if we didn't get there in time."</p>
<p>"Bruce." Dick heavily sighed. "She knows who I am?"</p>
<p>"What?" He asked obviously taken aback by the news. </p>
<p>"She called me MR Grayson, I've never met her before a day in my life, yet she knew who I was, if she knows who I am she might know about you guys as well."</p>
<p>"Not only that but that poison she used was lethal." Exiting from the game she was playing with Tim, Barbara displayed a chemical compound on the screen of the bat computer. "That Kunai she stabbed Dick with is laced with a poison from the cotton mouth viper a snake that originates only in -."</p>
<p>Tim deduced before Barbara could finish "Japan!" </p>
<p>"Got it in one Tim!"</p>
<p>After hearing all the news that was presented before them Bruce left into the darkness of the Batcave and a few minutes later came back as Batman. "I'm going to the league about this, Miss Japan &amp; Yoko could have come from that unknown earth that John was talking about, if we can trap them using the ExoCrystals then well get some answers."</p>
<p>"Ouch!" Dick shouted again feeling the stinging sensation from the iodine. </p>
<p>"I apologize again Master Dick."</p>
<p>"When i get my hands on her!" He growled</p>
<p>"That wont be anytime soon." Barbara stated as she came to his side. "The poison isn't fully out of your system it could come back anytime, until were synthesize an antidote you shouldn't be going out on patrol."</p>
<p>"Bruce how long are you gonna be with the League?" Tim questioned</p>
<p>"Not sure Tim the league has there hands full with protecting the ExoCrystals, I might not be back for the next seventy two hours or so."</p>
<p>"So it's just me &amp; Barbara for patrol?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry since Dick needs to recover I'll be sending Kate to cover you two!"</p>
<p>"Awesome Kate's coming to visit!" Tim said ecstatically. "Watch out bad guys, Batwoman, Batgirl &amp; Robin are coming to kick your ass!"</p>
<p>"Master Tim!" Alfred shot the boy a bewildered look. "Language!"</p>
<p>"Oops sorry Alfred!"</p>
<p>"As long as she doesn't let him drive the Batmobile again everything will be fine Bruce, leave it to us."</p>
<p>"I'm counting on all of you!" Batman started to turn away.</p>
<p>"Bruce!" Dick called out instantly stopping him.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I know you'll be fine but be careful Miss Japan is more destructive then we realized, when cornered who knows what she'll do."</p>
<p>Still saying nothing Batman took the words in from Dick as he retreated back toward the elevator. He knew he had to do what it takes to take Miss Japan down, seeing Dick injured reminded him that she was a disgrace to wear a costume and call it justice. Whoever was behind that mask Batman vowed to find her for not just messing with his city but his son as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next chapter will be the end of the first section. After that we will begin section 2 which will turn more of the attention to other OC's and main characters of the Justice League universe. Chapter 1.10 is coming soon, so until then please oh please review and let me know how I'm doing, I've never written for beta readers before so this whole experience is scary too me. I just want it so people will be happy when reading my work, I live for reading good stories and encouraging other writers so I really hope people will review to encourage me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1.10 Breaking down the "Wall"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since her first mission had failed she was going to make sure that this one was executed flawlessly, the future of earth 427 was in her hands and to protect it she had to do whatever it takes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! Here is the latest update, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This is Chapter 1.10, so officially we have reached the end of section 1 hooray! This Chapter focused on the first OC Miss Japan, now going into section 2 we will focus on her partner Xander, and will bring in two OC villains that are sure to shake up the lives of not only the Justice League but the Society as well. Here is the conclusion of the story and I hope everyone enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-The Next Day-</p><p>-Cadmus Headquarters- </p><p>Amanda's head buzzed with white noise as her eyes dashed throughout the confines of her office, with a gun in hand and her back against the wall she stood ready to have the shootout of her life. She had arrived in Cadmus that morning like she usually did, a cup of coffee in her hand and a stack of papers in the other. So many threats to protect the American people from so little time, she never imagined that anyone in their right mind would dare step foot into her private domain. </p><p>One minute she was reading over the plans for Cadmus's project with ExoCrystals, the next the panic alarm sounded echoing a level four alert. Level four alerts were signals from the higher up's that a critical threat had reached the outer layers of the base, in one quick instant she heard that alarm she ordered her guards to stand by the door and exterminate whoever was coming this way. She would occasionally sip the rest of her coffee that she had gotten while still gripping onto the silver weapon, in the least bit she was not worried Cadmus agents would take care of the threat and she'd be able to go back to her work the gun was just a formality for her with following protocols. </p><p>"What's taking them so long?" She muttered to herself as she took another sip of her java placing it back on the desk next to her forms. Pissing off the Justice League or the Society was always apart of her job so she knew sooner or later they might come knocking for a chance to take her down, not that she was worried however much like Batman Cadmus had protocols for neutralizing each one of them encase they decided to get any ideas. </p><p>After pacing around her desk for a few minutes the army solider got tired of waiting, she found herself walking over toward her intercom swiftly pressing the buttons to get a hold of her secretary. "Grace, what's going on out there do they have the situation covered?"</p><p>Instead of hearing the voice of her secretary, Amanda heard nothing but the eerie sounds of static that seemed like they would go on forever. As she tried to speak once again to see if Grace was there, the door to Waller's office suddenly was blown off of its hinges as smoke filled the confines of the room.</p><p>"What the hell!?" Waller yelled as she raised her gun toward the entryway off her office. "Who the fuck is there?"</p><p>"What's wrong Waller scared?" A female voice answered. As the smoke in the room subsided, Waller kept her gun trained on the women dressed in ninja outfit that concealed her body and face who was now standing in her office. Much to Waller's surprise she looked beyond the women to see a trail of dozen male bodies knocked unconscious through the hallways of Cadmus. </p><p>"Who are you?" </p><p>The ninja woman reached for the part of her costume that covered her face, slowly but surely she ripped off the mask that she wore. Amanda Waller was never been one for surprises, but in this instance she showed a twinge of shock as she saw businesswoman Yoko Ishiyama standing before her. </p><p>"Yoko , well i'll be damned!" Waller said. "You had me going there, I was beginning to think you were that Bat or the boy scout." </p><p>"Do I look like I wear spandex to you?" She asked</p><p>"Spandex no, but you do were a cape every night in Gotham City from what my agents tell me, you even gave Nightwing a run for his money I heard."</p><p>"So you know?"</p><p>"That your Miss Japan yes, see MS Ishiyama unlike the general population or some of my agents I'm not a fucking idiot I see things for what they really are. From the moment you arrived on the scene I've been doing some digging."</p><p>"Pray tell what did you find?" Yoko gave an un-amused look as she leaned against the door frame unworried about the gun that Waller still had aimed at her body. </p><p>"I thought it was the ExoCrystals that were a mystery but it wasn't, what was a mystery to me was how a ordinary Japanese citizen manage to turn the TPD into a fully functional militia police force that completly eradicated crime within just a few months."</p><p>"I'm good at my job!" Yoko exclaimed </p><p>"Bullshit." Amanda barked. "I did some digging, no birth certificate, no citizenship, no school records, not even a goddamn dental bill,  your practically a ghost MS Ishiyama. </p><p>"Do ghost make you uncomfortable?" She asked playfully</p><p>"I don't mind ghosts you should see the things I normally see on this job, the thing I don't like is costumed wannabees meddling in my business. You may have the world fooled but from the minute i saw Miss Japan in costume i knew you had to be involved."</p><p>"Oh darn looks like i'll have to quit fighting crime now." Yoko teased</p><p>"You have a lot of nerve breaking into my base, but I'm a reasonable women." She stated as she pulled back the gun and sat down in her office desk chair, Waller for being the mortal that she was, was never afraid of those that dared to challenge her. You don't get the nickname 'The Wall' from surrendering to super powered freaks. Yoko or MS Japan whoever she was called was just another hero cut from the endless amounts of heroes that littered across the world. "If you answer some questions, perhaps I'll tell the judge to consider leniency for breaking into a government facility."</p><p>Yoko chuckled slightly but soon found herself toying with Wallers offer. "What do you wanna know?"</p><p>"The ExoCrystals, tell me about them!"</p><p>"What's to tell, there crystals, there shiny, purple have techno organic nanites in them."</p><p>"No games girl!" Waller shouted as she got up from the office chair and put the gun closer toward Yoko's chest, the girl didn't flinch as the Afro women attempted to threaten her. </p><p>"Where did the crystals come from?"</p><p>"If you must know they came from my earth,  my planet was enslaved by a demon with wires known as Brainiac NT35."</p><p>"Brainiac." Waller gave a look of shock upon hearing that name, the last time she had seen that machine was when Lex betrayed Cadmus in his attempt to give him superpowers. Even after the Justice League managed to defeat him, her department was conducting research on how to find the creature and use it as a weapon to protect the world from the likes of the metahumans. "What's Brainiac got to do with those crystals?"</p><p>"He made them, used them as a power source to manufacturer his army of drones which he's currently using to bottle up parts of the multiverse." </p><p>"What!" She questioned clearly alarmed. Hearing of Brainiacs return prompted the government official to retreat to around her desk where she pulled out her emergency phone.</p><p>"I've got to notify the president."</p><p>"I wouldn't bother if I was you." She said flatly. "Brainiac won't be here for a while, he's got hundreds of earths before he reaches ours, and besides I cut the phone lines nobody can call in or out." </p><p>"What the hell are you playing at?" She questioned</p><p>"I'm going to let you in on a secret, in my world Cadmus at your command teamed up with Brainiac and killed Superman!"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You guys are some cold bastards." Yoko spoke. "You killed him right as his son was being born, and you didn't stop there you started eradicating heroes just to prove you guys had the power."</p><p>"I would never give that order, some metahumans have uses."</p><p>"Don't patronize me!" She snapped. "You guys killed the Justice League and then enforced your will upon the public." </p><p>"We would never make an alliance with Brainiac."</p><p>"I beg to differ see the Brainiac of my time  has a personality, he's very charismatic, aloof, persuasive  and manipulative, he toyed with you guys into being his puppets. You turned the entire world into a nation under Brainiacs rule, where people like my mother were forced to live under your oppression." </p><p>"Brainiac killed your mother?" She inquired trying to gather as much information as she can. "Or did he enslave her?"</p><p>For the first time since she had busted into that office, Yoko didn't have a sharp quip or expression to say. She tried to do the best she could but her brain was soon lit up with the remembrance of her mom being captured by Brainiac's forces. All those years being MS Japan on her earth it didn't amount to a single damn thing, she had lost the one person who made her what she was today.</p><p>The more she looked at Waller the more her hatred flared like a burning wildfire, Yoko suddenly remembered the reason she was there, she remembered that her &amp; her comrades had a job too do. "Long story short MS Waller, I'm here for your head!"</p><p>"You really are a stupid girl!" She shot back as she cocked the gun. "Were the U.S government, you can't kill the power we have, I don't know if that story of yours is true or not but best believe your not destroying Cadmus."</p><p>"I'm not giving you an option, without your interference I cut off Brainiacs entire army!"</p><p>In the midst of the confrontation Waller suddenly clutched her stomach as she felt a burning sensation erupt, the Cadmus agent gasped as she felt a sharp stinging sensation that forced her too her knees the gun soon dropping near Yoko. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Did you enjoy your coffee?" Yoko asked. </p><p>"My Coffee!" Waller yelled as she looked up at the empty mug that sat on her desk. "How did you-."</p><p>"Took me weeks but I managed to get pass your security guards and into that little coffee shop you love so much, it didn't take much to knock out the barista and replace your usual brew with a moderate poison."</p><p>"You bitch!" She hollered as she grabbed her gut in pain once more.</p><p>"Don't worry the poison isn't fatal, besides for someone as wicked as you I think you deserve something much more painful." Her face was a vision of stoniness as went for a small silver ball that she had in her pocket, walking up to Waller Yoko kicked the woman straight in the chest forcing her on her back. </p><p>With Waller unable to do much due to the effects of the poison, Yoko casually walked over and placed a small metal ball inside Waller's mouth forcing it down. "Remember good girls always swallow!" </p><p>"I'm gonna kill you, nobody screws the wall!" She yelled</p><p>"Goodbye Waller!" Was Yoko's final words as she punched Waller and knocked out the nearest window in Waller's office. </p><p>"What are you doing, were on the eighteen floor!" Yoko without hesitation suddenly jumped out of the window leaving Waller to her on vices, the Cadmus leader was unable to get up from her predicament and continued to curse the girls name. That is until she heard a strange beeping sound coming from her stomach.  </p><p>"Motherfucker!" Waller cursed as she heard the beeping sound get faster and faster.</p><p>Gracefully Yoko landed in a alley away from the Cadmus building, the girl was just in the nick of time as she looked back to see the entire foundation combust. From the very top of Amanda's office to the heavily guarded entrance, the entire building soon became engulfed in a fiery furnace, spectators around the area looked in bewilderment seeing that government building set ablaze. </p><p>"One task down, a million more to go." Yoko muttered to herself as she picked up her cell phone and clicked the first number on speed dial. "You there Xander?" </p><p>"I'm here Yoko, did you ya know?"</p><p>"Blew Waller's ass down to Hell, yup i did it at least that's one less thing we have to worry about."</p><p>"When you get back to Gotham, try to cut your patrol short we've got a lot to talk about if were gonna get Chrono back." </p><p>"Sounds good, I'll be back there soon."</p><p>"Yoko?" Xander asked a worry tone in his voice.</p><p>"Look Xander!" She started. "I know your upset by what I did but it had to be done, we just gave ourselves a fighting chance."</p><p>"I know, but it still doesn't fell right."</p><p>"Don't worry in the end it'll be worth it, i'll be back at headquarters in an hour!"</p><p>"OK stay safe!"</p><p>"Gotcha, Yoko out!" </p><p>After closing the conversation with Xander, Yoko took one look at the burning building in her midst before slinking into the shadows of the alley. Xander &amp; Chrono while from the same world as her had better hearts, they knew that Brainiac would come for them eventually but didn't want to hurt certain forces in order to stop him. Yoko was different then them, criminals were criminals if it meant that she had to scar up her soul in order to stop them then so be it. This was a war and like all wars only the strongest and most cunning come out on top.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Section 1 is done. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far. I've started Section 2 and the next update won't be that far away so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 2.1 Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lone figure combs through every inch of the Cadmus headquarters, his goal being to investigate the death of one Amanda Waller.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! So we are into So just to give you a quick recap of last time, we covered several new characters including Brainiac NT35 and the Miss Japan. As we move onto in this new chapter your gonna learn a little bit more about Earth 427, but not too much as I don't want to give it away. I'm also putting the spotlight on Xander this chapter so you'll get to see him take the hero spotlight with his awesome powers and such, this chapter will also feature two of my OC Villains which I think are pretty cool.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The destruction of Cadmus headquarters &amp; the death of Amanda "The Wall" Waller sparked a media frenzy from the moment it happened. Citizens in the area were appalled by the sudden explosion which rocked the capital of Washington. Most had not seen anything suspicious before the event which left many wondering what truly happened inside those walls? The United States President and many government officials were left with alarmed &amp; puzzled by the attack that just transpired. One of the biggest agencies in American defense was now left in charred remains. Was this a terrorist attack? Retribution? Or something else?</p><p>There was no shortage of suspects in Waller's demise, The Justice League, The JSA, The Society, Checkmate, the list was unimaginable. From the position that Waller headed over the years the woman made an exhausting list of enemies, any one of them could have pulled the trigger. Speaking of the Justice League the hearing of Waller's death sparked outrage from the founding members. With her death making headlines on papers all across the globe they were left with no choice but to investigate, and who better to investigate then the worlds greatest detective.</p><p>The remains of the building were still charred from the explosion but safe to navigate in order to look for clues, this was the opportunity that Batman needed in order to get answers on what really happened. After traveling to the Washington via the bat-jet, the Dark Knight had snuck into the broken window in Amanda Waller's office. Slowly he stepped throughout the burnt out remnants of the room looking for anything that investigative officials overlooked. There was a chalk outline near Waller's desk created by the coroner toward the removal of the body, he would start there first. Kneeling down on the ground Batman turned on the optic scanner in his cowl which turned his vision into a high powered x-ray mode. Once in this  mode it didn't take him long to spot a small white shard that had apparently rolled underneath the desk prior to the explosion, whatever this object was it was blown to bits except for this last piece. </p><p>"Strange." He muttered to no one, picking up the fragment Batman used his scanner to do a deep analysis of the item. It was made of porcelain, it contained a partial print on one side while the other side found residue of an unknown substance. </p><p>"Watchtower to Batman." The earpiece on the crusader suddenly alerted as Jo'nn voice came through. "Are you there Batman?"</p><p>"I read you Jo'nn what is it?"</p><p>"The Watchtower just received an incoming message, the caller identified himself as Rank R16587, says he has information for you."</p><p>Batman was no stranger when it came to breaking into Cadmus's facilities, he had made a habit to keep a close eye on Waller ever since the 'Ultimen' invaded the watchtower. During his espionage time Batman made it a point to familiarize himself with those close to Waller, there was only one person with serial number that fit that profile. The serial number matched the same man that had spent so many years building Waller's Suicide Squad, the caller was Rick Flagg. "What kind of information could he possibly have?"</p><p>"He requested that he only talk to you, since Waller's death he has been appointed as leader new Cadmus."</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"Metropolis harbor, i'll tell the others you will be joining the security team."</p><p>"No Jo'nn." He said. "The others need to focus on protecting the ExoCrystals, i'll see Flagg on my own terms."</p><p>"Anyway I can be of assistance?"</p><p>"I'll tell you when I get back to the Watchtower." Shutting off the communication Batman was poised to leave the scene, the dark knight sunk back into the shadows of which he came the Bat-jet waiting not to far by to help him escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2.1, all types and finished. Enjoy and Please review</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 2.2 Rogue's of the amazon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What does a Cheetah, a hemophiliac, a strong woman, a burning skull, tiger, and an Atlantean serial killer all have in common?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 2.2 enjoy and please review at the end. Right now this chapter will focus on the opposition of the Justice League, the Secret Society.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mundane morning at the Hall of Doom. With Lex &amp; the Joker away due to 'circumstances', the remaining members were forced to fill in the idle time they had among themselves.  Earlier in the day founding member Cheetah asked Black Manta, Atomic Skull, Giganta and Mayfly to gather in the conference room for briefing. While they were given very little Intel on the job and the payout each one of them suspected that it might have something to do with the ExoCrystals. Since the crystals arrival Lex had ordered them to steal as much as they could before the Justice League could intervene. When ether it was about crystals or something else one thing was for certain, Cheetah was taking a long time to get there. The quartet soon found themselves engaging in activities to make use of the time, Black Manta &amp; Skull were playing poker, Giganta was filing her nails and Mayfly was reading a magazine.</p>
<p>"Full house read it &amp; weep Skull!" Black Manta's robotic voice echoed boldly through his steel helmet as he placed an array of black cards on the conference table</p>
<p>"Damn it!" Atomic Skull's green flames erupted further on his head as he slammed his hand on the table before getting close to Manta's face. "You have to be cheating, their's no way I can lose fifteen times in a row!"</p>
<p>Black Manta in turn pulled out a hunting knife waving it in from of him. "Back off skeleton, or I'll carve your face in!" </p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try!"</p>
<p>"Will you two please shut up? Giganta screamed as she slammed her fist down onto the table causing it to break into two halves. "It's hard enough waiting without you two idiots at each other's throats!" </p>
<p>"Giganta's right, will you two shut it already!" Mayfly said in agreement as her eyes darted up form the magazine </p>
<p>"You bitches stay out of this, this is between me and bug eyes over here!"</p>
<p>Both girls grimaced with anger as Giganta stood up from the broken table, while Mayfly dropped her magazine and  cocked her laser rifle in a threatening manner. "Maybe we should teach you some manner Skull!"</p>
<p>"Enough!" The doors to the conference room opened up as Cheetah walked on the inside, her voice ringing out to get the attention of the villain's. "I leave you alone for five minutes and your ready to kill each other!"</p>
<p>"It's been almost an hour you mangy furball, I've got better things to do then wait for your big plan!"</p>
<p>"I was making perpetration's Skull, I took so long because I want everything to be absolute perfect!"</p>
<p>"What's this big score you promised us?" Mayfly asked. "And how come you only asked us and not some of the other Society members?"</p>
<p>"I suggest you stop asking such dumb questions and let Cheetah explain!" A voice from behind the door shouted to the group.</p>
<p>"Who the hell said that!"</p>
<p>"That's my first surprise, fellow heartless I'd like to introduce you to Wonder Woman's reckoning say hello to SongTiger!" </p>
<p>The conference doors opened once more revealing the figure Cheetah introduced as SongTiger. SongTiger was a tall native american man who looked to be about in his early twenties, who also had a black curly mo hawk and violet eyes. He was shirtless showing off his toned caramel skin, muscles and numerous tattoos of different feline animals. He wore solid gold finger less gauntlets, boots, loose fitting black pants, a belt with the eye of Horus on it and an onyx jeweled choker around his neck. On his back SongTiger carried a large metal tiger head staff that had a glowing ball inside the tigers mouth.</p>
<p>"A new member, how interesting." Black Manta stated clearly intrigued by the young man.</p>
<p>Giganta licked her lips while tracing the curves of the man's muscled body. "He's a cutie." </p>
<p>"You brought a newbie here?" Needless to say Atomic Skull was the only one unimpressed by the sudden arrival of the new villain. He was not about to babysit some newbie that would only set them back further then they've been already for the last few months. "What the hell are you thinking Cheetah?"</p>
<p>"Bite your tongue Skull, do not speak to my mother that way!"</p>
<p>"Mother!" He scoffed as the rest of the members gave a surprise look toward the feline fatal.</p>
<p>Cheetah shrugged. "It's true, but I'm still getting used to it!" </p>
<p>"I don't care who the hell he is, the fact remains is you kept us waiting long enough!" </p>
<p>Having tired of hearing Atomic Skull's mouth, SongTiger felt it was best to reprimand him and show the others why he was there in the first place. Without warning he drew for the staff on his back and swung it like a baseball bat, slamming into Atomic Skull's face and forcing him against the wall. Giganta, Black Manta and Mayfly all gave shocked looks as SongTiger walked over to Skull, in one swift motion the villain picked up his victim by the throat and dangled him in the air. </p>
<p>"You were saying Skull!" Cheetah couldn't help but smirk seeing SongTiger defend her honor. He was indeed her golden ticket to destroying Wonder Woman; the boy had so many secrets that would also benefit the Society against the League in due time. </p>
<p>"Let me go!" Atomic Skull felt the pressure of SongTiger's hand as he squeezed his neck with powerful force. "Let me go or I'll, I'll-."</p>
<p>"You'll what?" Song questioned with an amused expression.</p>
<p>The truth of the matter was that Atomic Skull couldn't do much of anything, with this much pressure exerted on him he could't use his powers to defend himself. SongTiger wasn't messing around, if he kept struggling at this rate then he would most definitely be strangled to death. </p>
<p>"Song let him go, since he want's to be stubborn we won't use him!" </p>
<p>On Cheetah's command, SongTiger slammed Skull's head further into the wall before releasing the grip he had on his neck. Atomic Skull gave a sigh a relief as he fell to the floor, his body going unconscious from having trauma to his head. </p>
<p>"That's one way to shut him up!" Mayfly stated as she spit on his limp body. "You got our full attention Cheetah, what's this big plan of yours?" </p>
<p>"As you all know the Justice League is protecting a shipment of ExoCrystal's coming in from Uganda, our friend here has a way to steal the shipment while taking out Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl &amp; Aquaman in the process." </p>
<p>"The plan is simple." SongTiger began to say. "Manta &amp; Giganta will lure away Aquaman &amp; Hawkgirl while Mayfly breaks into the vault beneath the ship."</p>
<p>"You make it sound so easy, what makes you think they won't mop the floor with us?"</p>
<p>"Because fellow villains, I come baring gifts!" SongTiger chirped. "I've got an energy infusion for Manta, a nice little belt for Giganta, a new plasma gun for Mayfly and for Cheetah two pairs of bracelets."</p>
<p>"What's so special about these gifts?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to spoil the surprise, but trust me the Justice League won't know what hit them!"</p>
<p>Each of the villains exchanged uneasy glances upon being told the plan. Granted while they did want to crush the Justice League in there tracks, each of them began to wonder about SongTiger's origins. Who was he? Everyone in the Society knew one another formally and anyone not in the club was quickly eradicated. If SongTiger was so powerful, why hasn't he been here to help them or the better question was what did he have in store to make them more powerful then the League?</p>
<p>"Are we in agreement?" Cheetah pryed</p>
<p>Without further ado the villain's nodded in agreement to the plan. Just like how Miss Japan had arrived on the scene, it was SongTiger's chance to show them the power he had. From the moment he found Cheetah the duo had been planning for the Wonder Woman's downfall, now that they have Manta, Giganta &amp; Mayfly on there side they might just succeed in finishing off the amazon once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was the Introduction of SongTiger my OC magic Villain. Also before I typed this chapter I did some searching into Wonder Woman's Rogues gallery. She has a long list of unknown foes that are extremely dangerous and have put the amazon in a tough spot for many years. I choose Mayfly because she's reminded me of Deadshot, in later chapters you'll also see more Iconic villains that weren't really touched upon by Justice League Unlimited. Also I know Black Manta is an Aquaman rogue but in JLU he has been known to clash with WW on several occasions. </p>
<p>Any questions or comments please leave me a review below</p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 2.3 Sins of the Arikara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Arikara would do anything to make themselves the richest tribe of all, even if it meant fighting forces with traces to Olympus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Chapter 2.3, enjoy and I'll see you at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Flashback- </p>
<p>-Earth 427- </p>
<p>-Arikara Reservation- </p>
<p>The sun was a scorching ball that produced enough heat to warm the entire reservation. This was the penultimate event, the day that the Tribe had been waiting for ever since there savior landed.</p>
<p>They worshiped her; they feared her, they loved her, all emotions given to this woman who had crashed onto their land. She came promising peace &amp; prosperity when in reality she had come to sow inequity among the tribes. Even though his father knew she was deceitful and was using the tribe, he didn't care; he still gave into every pointed demand that came out of her fanged tongue.</p>
<p>A six year old Xander waited by an expanded camp fire where a stone table next to it was placed. Looking around the boy saw his father body guards in a neat formed circle. Each tribesman carried a single spear in his hand that was sharpened for the event that was to come. Throughout his years the Arikara Tribe had only committed a few sacrificial rituals but none like this before. They were about to single handedly destroy a race in order to give his father power, something that made his body tighten with dread.</p>
<p>"Xander dear, why are you so tense?" A single clawed hand caressed Xander atop his head as it spoke to him. The boy looked up at the hand and the person it was attached to, much to his dismay his mother Cheetah had arrived next to him. "Why the long face my little cub?"</p>
<p>"I'm just a little tired mom!" How he hated calling her that. His real mother had been slain many years ago and this impostor had captivated his fathers heart ultimately resulting in her being not only his new guardian but the Queen of the Arikara Tribe. </p>
<p>"This is a fine day Xander!" Cheetah purred. "I'm so proud of your brother, he's going to get the chance to do something I've always wanted to do in my life." </p>
<p>Xander stayed quiet despite the fact that Cheetah's claws were sharp against his skin. He wished he had the power to stop this. Why was he the only one that could see that this was morally wrong? How did his father manage to give Cheetah all this power?</p>
<p>The sounds of bells, flutes, rattles and drums were to cut of Xander's thinking signaling that it was time for the tribe to begin the ceremony. The tune was the tribe's usual upbeat rhythm that they did whenever there was a big event. All those times the song played it brought hope to his spirit but today the music was just a remembrance of how low his tribe had fallen. After the event was over, they would never be able to call themselves peaceful. After this was over their ancestors would do somersaults in their graves ashamed by everything. </p>
<p>The music soon would come to a screeching halt as an elderly tribesman walked in front of the fire near the table. "Fellow Arikara's let us give respect and honor to the great Chief Firewalker and his son Nahuel!"  </p>
<p>Stepping aside the elderly man joined the ranks of the tribesman who bowed as the two entered the scene. As they came forward behind them was a captive Queen Hippolyta being carried by several  guards. The once queen of the amazons was bound in magical bindings that forced her arms behind her back. Her usual garments of royalty were ripped to shreds, barley staying on her body as she was escorted. </p>
<p>Xander's father real name was Aponi Blackwolf. In their language Aponi means 'butterfly', a creature that was far from his fathers personality. His father started out as a guardsman to the original chief of the Arikara.  It was back in those days when he was just a normal loving being who wanted the best for the tribe. Even if they were poor at times, they had love and togetherness, all of this changed however when a rival tribe showed up. The Hidasta or Siouan people as they called them had attempted to annex the tribe by force. They had managed to repel the invaders, but many lives were lost in the process, one of these being his beloved wife Toma. After Toma's death Aponi re branded himself as Chief Firewalker the new leadership of Arikara that was determined to bring them to greatness. It didn't take long for him to rebuild the tribe stronger and soon his marriage to Cheetah only elevated his desire for strength, it was at this point where Xander feared what his father was cable of.</p>
<p>Xander's  twin brother was Nahuel Blackwolf. In there language Nahuel means Tiger. Like the beast his brother was ferocious, skilled and eager to prove to his father that he could one day step into his shoes. Ever since there mom died Nahuel had been protective of him and the tribe. His attempt to do good however would be slowly corrupted by the ways of their father and his new wife. Unlike Xander Nahuel accepted Cheetah as his new mother as her evil ways intrigued him, he thought that the women's presence meant that the way of the righteous is for the weak. There wasn't a day that went by that Xander didn't pray for his brother perception, he secretly hoped one day he would be able to see things the way they do. </p>
<p>Wonder Woman's mother Queen Hippolyta was suddenly thrown onto the stone table hard as the guards undid her bindings. Once the bindings were done, four guards tied ropes around her wrists and ankles. On a normal day Hippolyta would have fought back to her very last breath, but having been captured and tortured for soo long the amazon woman didn't have any strength to battle. </p>
<p>"Faithful followers!" Chief Firewalker elevated his voice ready to give address to his tribe. "Today is a empowering day for us, let it be known as the sun god shines upon us that we shall slay the last of the Amazons!"</p>
<p>Cheers and war cries erupted from the crowd as Cheetah smirked deviously seeing the queen trapped. </p>
<p>"As your chief I am proud of the work we've done." He said. "But I am even more proud knowing that both my sons Nahuel and Xander will become men today!" </p>
<p>"Dad doesn't mom have something to say?" Nahuel asked as he pointed to Cheetah in the crowd. </p>
<p>"Good eye my son, Cheetah would you like to say something?"</p>
<p>I would be delighted my husband!" Cheetah responded as she outstretched her hand to Xander, the boy, reluctantly took command following his 'mother' as she led him to the table. </p>
<p>"Cheetah!" Hippolyta's hate blared brightly for the woman as she came closer to her. "Does your treachery know no end?"</p>
<p>"My dear Hippolyta, you of all people should know that I will do anything to eliminate you and your amazons." With a single claw Cheetah placed it on a portion of the queens neck and began slowly digging into the flesh on her arm. Hippolyta struggled against her new bindings as she felt her blood began to trickle from the fresh marks. </p>
<p>"Diana will destroy you!" She shot back, teeth clenched in rage. "As long as she's around, the amazons will live!"</p>
<p>"Wonder Woman will be dealt with in due time Hippolyta." Cheetah expressed. The woman then went to a nearby tribesman who gave her his spear as a gesture of respect. "Once you and her have been dealt with, then my darling husband and I will turn our attention to Zeus!"</p>
<p>"Your a fool Cheetah, Zeus will smight you before you even reach Olympus!"</p>
<p>"Arrogant as always." Chief Firewalker said. "It's a pity she's immortal, I'd love to end her life."</p>
<p>"Immortal yes, invincible no!" Cheetah muttered before turning her attention to the tribesman. "Begin the ritual!" </p>
<p>The music from the Arikara took up pace on Cheetah's command as she turned away from Hippolyta and setting her sites on Nahuel. Kneeling to the boys height, Cheetah whispered something in the boys ears as she handed him the sharpened spear. Chief Firewalker followed suit on his part of the ritual as he guided Nahuel over to Queen Hippolyta's side. </p>
<p>"Come along Xander!"</p>
<p>Xander gulped in nervousness as Cheetah lead him back to the spot they were in, once there the boy became disturbed as the sunny skies of reservation blackened. Storm clouds, cracks of lighting and heavy rainfall were soon to follow as the music from the tribe intensified. Nahuel's spear given to him by Cheetah interacted with the environment changes, a strange an intense energy was now illuminating from the tip.</p>
<p>"To our sun God Nehelenia  we bring before you now a sacrifice!" Chief Firewalker began. "May you feed upon this witches soul, and bring fourth prosperity in the name of Arikara!"</p>
<p>It was in that moment that Nahuel raised the spear, with a war cry the child plunged the spear into Hippolyta's stomach. On contact lighting zapped down from the clouds striking the queen of the amazon's with full force. Cheetah laughed, Firewalker smirked, Nahuel grinned, the tribesman cheered  while Xander hid his face. Each person present in that moment watched as Queen Hippolyta's soul flew from her chest and into the sky while her body completely fizzed into a mineral. Once her soul was captured by the God ,the sky returned to it's normal sunny state, leaving the Arikara with the now stone body of Queen Hippolyta.</p>
<p>War cries flared from Chief Firewalker and his men upon the completion of the ritual while Cheetah congratulated Nahuel on a job well done. All Xander could do is watch the lifeless body of the amazon queen which now lay on the table. </p>
<p>The Arikara had crossed the line by eliminating Hippolyta, from the seeds of this treachery Xander new that karma would come back on them. It didn't matter if it was tomorrow, next week or a month from now, when Wonder Woman found them she wouldn't be merciful when she found them the Amazon would kill them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2.4 will be coming soon so stay tuned for the next update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2.4 Briefings & Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Justice League prepares to take on Cheetah, Yoko &amp; Xander get a surprise visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review if you can guys, here is chapter 2.4 Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Gotham Regency Hotel- </p>
<p>-Room 6812 Penthouse - </p>
<p>The hot water reached a pivotal boiling point as the steam suddenly arched into Xander's brain snapping him out of his day dream. The native man breathed heavily from being overwhelmed by the heat before he reached  to turn off the shower. Sometimes he wondered why he had those flashbacks of his childhood in broad daylight instead of at night. While he realized the sins of his tribe made him feel guilty, he secretly wished they would subside so he can focus on the task at hand. He, Yoko and Chrono's job were essential to the human race, so he couldn't afford to have his mind preoccupied with this.</p>
<p>Grabbing a towel from off of the rack, Xander promptly wrapped it around his waist before walking out of the bathroom and into the next room. The cool breeze of their hotel suite hit him like a ton of bricks while also bringing his body temperature back to a relaxed state. </p>
<p>Yoko who as resting on the coach while watching television addressed her friend upon seeing his blood rushed skin "Geez Xander what are you trying to do cook yourself alive?"</p>
<p>"Sorry was daydreaming, you know how my ancestors guilt people when they've done something wrong."</p>
<p>"This is why I like being  Japanese, when our people die those sons of bitches stay dead!" She said. " Hope you got refreshed enough cause it's gonna be a long day!"</p>
<p>"I'm dreading this mission ya know." He replied. "I know we have to save Chrono but hacking into the watchtower won't be easy, especially with all eyes on us."</p>
<p>"Don't worry your curly head about that."</p>
<p>"Oh?" He gave her an amused look. "Does the big bad Kunoichi have a plan?"</p>
<p>"Nothing special, I just managed to put a little bug in the Uganda ministers ear." She expressed. "I convinced him to let Battle Fever help the Justice League head up security."</p>
<p>"I get that part but what are we going to do?"</p>
<p>"Divide and conquer." She expressed. " I keep several of the league members busy, while I'm doing that you can hack the boat's computer system to get us into the watchtower."</p>
<p>Without warning Xander hushed his friend, causing Yoko to turn her attention to him. Xander, who was one with many elements of the earth, had extremely powerful senses when it came to vision and sight. His hearing, however, was what reacted becoming extremely intensified. From the tip top of their hotel suite, Xander could hear the multitude of footsteps coming in fast from the stairwell underneath them. "We got company!"</p>
<p>"What the hell's wrong with you?" Yoko wondered.</p>
<p>"Footsteps, a lot of them coming this way." </p>
<p>"Cadmus!" She quickly deduced having remembered the events that happened to there boss.</p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p>"About twelve, by the sound of it they'll be here in thirty seconds!"</p>
<p>"Xander hide!" She shouted as she stood up from the coach.</p>
<p>"Why, we can take them?" </p>
<p>"No we can't blow our cover just yet." The soldiers were incoming, granted they could fight this wasn't the best option. Seeing as Cadmus was coming to avenge Amanda's death it might have been profitable for them to play it dumb to withdraw away any suspicion that might be upon them. Whatever the action they had to think of something quickly or they would be forced to consider alternative methods. "I got an idea, hide quick."</p>
<p>"But Yoko-!"</p>
<p>"Hide quick!" She urged. </p>
<p>Xander frowned in response to his friends requests but soon found himself running to the balcony were he quickly jumped off the edge. Yoko returned to her place on the couch turning her attention to the TV like she had been watching it the entire time. </p>
<p>The moment her rear went into the fabric of the coach, the door to the penthouse was knocked down as Cadmus agents flooded in. The soldiers were quick to surround the perimeter of her penthouse as they trained all there weapons on her. Yoko put on her best ten cent acting as a look of shock danced upon her face, even though she knew she could beat each one of these guys into submission she had to play possum. </p>
<p>"Show me your hands!" A Cadmus agent ordered causing her to reply quickly. Two soldiers soon grabbed her and forced her into pair of handcuffs. </p>
<p>"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, her voice quaking with fear and uncertainty. </p>
<p>"I can explain that MS Ishiyama!" Rick Flagg called out as he stepped into the penthouse through the busted down door. Once Yoko was secured Rick walked up toward her with a single piece of paper which he held close to her face. "Your coming with us, by order of the president your wanted for questioning in the death of Amanda Waller."</p>
<p>"This is outrageous!" She cried. "I have diplomatic immunity. You can't arrest me!"</p>
<p>"Don't consider this an arrest, MS Ishiyama think of it as coercive questioning."</p>
<p>"Whatever it is it's bullcrap, I'm not a murderer!" </p>
<p>"No but your pal Miss Japan is." He replied with a smug. "Until you answer our questions regarding her, for right now your coming with us."</p>
<p>Yoko had no time to protest due to the Cadmus agents rough handling her out the door. Rick Flagg was sure to do one last sweep of the penthouse before he decided to follow his agents so they could question MS Ishiyama. While he may not have always agreed with Waller's techniques, she was still his boss. The news of her death made him livid, a killing of a government official almost felt like an attack on America. With some help from Batman, he had now been lead to Yoko Ishiyama and hopefully she would led him to the real murderer Miss Japan.</p>
<p>-Rooftop- </p>
<p>High above the Gotham Regency Hotel Xander was levitating in the air, out of range so nobody would notice him but close enough to see what was going on the ground. He watched as Cadmus took Yoko out of the hotel and placed her in the backseat of one of the agency cars. Xander's mind was amiss from the now added wrench in there plan, they had not foreseen Cadmus figuring out a connection so soon. The duo firmly believed that they would have more time to retrieve Chrono before Cadmus found out about the method used to incapacitate Waller.</p>
<p>"Ugh." Xander groaned as he placed his fingers on his temples while rubbing them in frustration. Now he had to steal the ExoCrystals, hack the Watch Tower, locate Chrono and free Yoko, all this while avoiding the Justice League's careful watch. Needless to say accomplishing this mission was going to have him muster up all the patience and tactfulness he could find.  </p>
<p>As he levitated back down toward their penthouse suite, Xander was poised to change into his usual suit for playing his executive role. Once dressed he would make a quick call to Battle Fever Security in order to formulate a plan, Cadmus had played there hand and now it was time for him to strike back. </p>
<p>-Watch Tower-</p>
<p>-Conference Room- </p>
<p>While Xander was trying to figure out a plan to accommodate the situation he was in, the Justice League members were gathered around the conference room. Martian Manhunter was in front of the holographic viewing screen while Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Hawkgirl sat nearby waiting for mission briefing. </p>
<p>"Today's mission is one of the upmost importance." Jo'nn's voice was his usual stoic tone as he gestured to the viewing screen which displayed the country of Uganda. "The Uganda's are planning to position themselves halfway in the waters between the international date line and Metropolis."</p>
<p>"I have Atlantean guards stationed through every stretch of a mile to flank us as our ship docks with the Uganda's." Aquaman added. "With the ocean covered any threats oncoming we will be able to see before they strike!"</p>
<p>"I'll be flying overhead too so we can cover all possible aerial strikes." Hawkgirl said. "With these we have our bases covered, if the Society knows whats good for them then they would not dare strike us."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be so sure of that Shayera." Wonder Woman replied. "As arrogant as she is Cheetah is very calculating whatever she has planned it can't be good."</p>
<p>"Which is why i'll be sending two extra people to assist you."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>Before Jo'nn could even answer Hawkgirl's question, the doors slid open revealing Batman and Batwing. Batman gave his usual stares and nods of understanding as he mingled to the back of the room while Batwing gave cheerful introductions.</p>
<p>"Never thought I'd see the day." Aquaman folded his arms with a smirk upon seeing Batwing. Since the formation of the Justice League Batman had made it a golden rule that the league stay away from his proteges. Even though the league could always use more heroes, Batman stressed upon how he couldn't afford to take away from Gotham's resources. With criminal psychopaths like Joker always escaping from Arkham they had too be ready for anything, this meant keeping them from full-scale emergencies. </p>
<p>"Which Bat is that again?" Hawkgirl elbowed Wonder Woman for information only for the Amazon to chuckle in response. </p>
<p>"While the prime minister of Uganda is handing over the ExoCrystals, he's still wary of the league so Batwing will come as a translator and diplomat.</p>
<p>"Happy to help anyway I can!" Batwing responded</p>
<p>"Shall we then!"</p>
<p>"Good Luck, I shall keep in contact via the coms." </p>
<p>Jo'nn dismissed the meeting of the heroes who then proceeded to exit the conference room then head for the nearest teleporter. With Batman, Batwing, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Hawkgirl protecting the ExoCrystals, Cheetah didn't stand a chance of victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 2.5 will be posted soon, see you then. Also Please review! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 2.5 A Trio of Psychos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three most dangerous criminals of Earth 427 have the upmost displeasure of being reunited once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! Zdala here bringing you Chapter 2.5</p>
<p>See you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Arkham Island-</p>
<p>The Sun stood high in the noon sky letting it's rays shine on the outskirts of Arkham Island. Standing near the tip of the Island's edge was SongTiger, the young adult had stationed himself at the point where he would not be spotted by guards. Left alone to his thoughts, SongTiger focused much of his attention on the coolness of the water which lead to the smoke filled grey skies of the city known as Gotham. </p>
<p>He couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in this abysmal darkened place, it was looted with crime, social prejudice and environmental hazards. Being in places like this reminded him of how much he missed the Arikara reservation. He still wished he were that child again, playing, laughing and practicing his culture with his family. Times like that had come and go, however, he was now a conquerer for Brainiac. In a nutshell he and his comrades would have to keep visiting damaged worlds like this until everyone submitted to their leaders will. </p>
<p>His inner thoughts about Gotham were soon to be cut off by a rumble inside his armor. Reaching inside SongTiger brought fourth a small glowing metal disk, which he tossed to the ground. That rumble was the single that it was time for his comrades to join him. He couldn't help but groan inwardly, even though he and his comrades made a deadly team they annoyed the crap out of him. He wished for the longest time that Brainiac would let him handle the mission without aid, but alas how wrong he ended up being. </p>
<p>"Activation Code, NS nine &amp; LR four!" He shouted at the disk.</p>
<p>"Please input classification rank and leadership!" It called back.</p>
<p>"Rank ST three, leadership Brainiac!"</p>
<p>"Access granted, creating ExoCrystal portal now!"  </p>
<p>The small disk was set to generate a wide and vast beam of energy which constructed itself into a portal construct.  SongTiger waited a few moments before stepping back to give them space, his two comrades suddenly walked through the portal which then stopped generating the light and exploded. The duo as said before annoyed the hell out of SongTiger, regardless of his personal feelings however they had a roll to play. These two were essential to not only stalling the Sentai but to ensuring the destruction of the Justice League as well.</p>
<p>The first of his comrades was from the Gotham City of Earth 427. He was a young African male that looked to be in his late teens. He had brown eyes and long white braids which were tied together. He was dressed in a gold buttoned up sleeveless cardigan which showed off his skinny frame, black trousers with cuffs, a white sash around his waist and metalhead boots. On his back the man also carried a large sharpened scythe. Although he was often underestimated by his appearance, this man was no pushover. On earth 427 he did battle with many of the heroes while also killing multiple Gotham rouges. He had a perchance to joke around too much but was deadly to those that crossed him. This man was Brainiac's science general, they called him Nova Shock. </p>
<p>The second of his comrades originated from Star City but ended up taking residence in Metropolis. She was a Nepalese woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She had piercing green eyes, a red mask which covered her nose and mouth and long flowing hair which was pulled into two pigtails with bells. She wore a red leotard, two oversize metal gauntlets on her hands, black tights and red thigh high boots, an army belt with vials of blood attached to it and lastly on her back was a pair of metal wings that resembled a phoenix. She was Brainiac's right hand in this invasion, the only woman on their planet powerful enough to take out the entire Superman family with relative ease. She was the feared sanguinarian of the Metropolis underworld, they called her Baroness Ruby.</p>
<p>Baroness Ruby, Nova Shock &amp; SongTiger were the founders of the 'Psychos' a super villain group that existed within Earth 427, as of this moment however each was the loyalest members of Brainiac NT35's army.</p>
<p>"I'm here bitches!!" Nova Shock shouted at the top of his lungs as he excitedly ran toward SongTiger and punched him across the face. </p>
<p>SongTiger didn't flinch from the attack and merely backhanded Nova away from him. "Get away from me clown!" </p>
<p>"Aww don't be like that Songy baby, were best friends remember!"</p>
<p>"Not even close your little sociopath!" </p>
<p>Baroness Ruby rolled her eyes as she watched the display of her teammates, if they weren't essential to the cause of evil she would have eradicated them a long time ago. <br/>"Good to see you too Ruby." SongTiger snidely remarked as he saw her roll her eyes. "Why did Brainiac send you?" </p>
<p>"Chill bro, Brainiac trusts you he just has some added things he wants take care of!"</p>
<p>"Ruby what's he blabbing about?"</p>
<p>The Baroness stroked one of the bells on her hair before pulling out a small vial of liquid that was similar to one of the ones she had on her belt. Handing it to her comrade, he peered inside the container immediately seeing nanite bugs within it. "Shouldn't these be inside the ExoCrystals?"</p>
<p>"Those nanites are different from the ones were used to." Ruby answered. "Whether or not you kill Wonder Woman, Brainiac requests that you splash that vial on her body."</p>
<p>"What's this supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Not sure he just requested it." She stated. "Now if were done talking I must be going, I have a scavenger hunt to get to!"</p>
<p>"Oooh I love scavenger hunts, what's on the list?" Nova wondered</p>
<p>She licked her lips lustful as she answered in a soft tone. "Kryptonian blood!" Baroness Ruby was not one for talking unless it benefited her or the plan she was assigned too. Seeing as the vile was given to SongTiger, the woman found herself flapping her mechanical wings and flying off high into the Gotham skies. </p>
<p>"Bye bye Ruby keep in touch kay!" Nova waved as his comrade was soon out of sight leaving the two alone at the waters edge. "Well I guess I should be heading too, later Song!"</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" SongTiger raised one eyebrow as Nova tip toed away from him and toward the direction of Arkham Asylum. Normally he wouldn't care about what he did in his free time but since Ruby was off to her own vices he had to keep him in check. Since they were on a different Earth, they had to make sure Brainiac's plans were followed specifically or else they might risk fowling the who operation up. </p>
<p>"Where do you think MR Kitty?" He stuck his tongue out playfully. "I'm going to have some fun before Brainiac sticks us with the boring crap!" </p>
<p>"And what pray tell does a sick mind like yours consider fun?" </p>
<p>"Meet me back here at midnight and I'll show you!" Nova's words faded into obscurity as he trucked further and further up into the hills toward the Asylum before he vanished completely leaving SongTiger by himself.</p>
<p>"Oh joy, the Psychos are finally reunited." He murmured to himself as he shook his head in a gesture of defeat. Although reunited the Psycho's were not ones too sit and enjoy each others company, in fact they'd rather stay far away until Brainiac forced them to comply. As such like Ruby &amp; Nova, SongTiger began darting away from Arkham Island, his intentions going back to the mission he had against Wonder Woman. Once he did away with the amazon he would check in on the duo to see what kind of mischief they were up too. Even if he didn't want to be around them for long, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to cause as much chaos for this world as possible. With Baroness hunting kryptonian blood and Nova going to Arkham chaos looked to be not to far away, in fact for Earth 12 chaos didn't even scratch the surface of the horrors that each one of them were about to unleash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you have it folks. Baroness Ruby, Nova Shock and SongTiger. My original Meta, Magic and Tech Villains from Earth 427.  I know this chapter gave a brief introduction but don't worry you'll be seeing these two show up some more within the next chapters. I'm most excited about writing them to clash with the Justice Sentai. </p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoyed the short read. Chapter 2.6 is coming soon within the next  day or so, stayed tuned for the next parts to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 2.6 Never a dull Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Justice League attempts the exchange of ExoCrystals while Yoko finds herself remembering an event from her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is 2.6 as promised my loyal readers.</p>
<p>Also please give me reviews if you guys aren't too busy, it not only helps me know what you think about it but it also keeps my morale up so I can keep writing. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Flashback-</p>
<p>-Earth 427- </p>
<p>-Okinawa Japan-</p>
<p>-Battle Fever Security Headquarters-</p>
<p>She never was one for enjoying her free time. Having been raised on a life of discipline and rigorous training, Yoko was always serious about keeping herself busy. It was her first year being Miss Japan and it was hard to balance both crime fighting and managing a business but somehow she managed to achieve that feat. If it weren't for her loyal workers worrying about her health she would be out there in the mean streets, busting heads and making criminals fear for their lives. </p>
<p>But instead of fighting crime she was doing the complete opposite. She was dressed in her silk pajamas while browsing the internet on her laptop, a glass of wine sitting next to her. The TV blared thought her office bedroom, it's light illuminating the queen size bed and numerous Japanese statues she had sprawled across her dresser. </p>
<p>"Too short, no too long, noo too ugly yuck!" She murmured to herself as she clicked past the next assortment of outfits that were on the website. </p>
<p>"Yoko!" A voice interrupted the woman as the door to her bedroom suddenly slide open. Yoko hissed like a vampire as the light too the room suddenly was turned on full blast making everything visible. "You know boss sitting in the dark is bad for you right."</p>
<p>At the door stood one of Yoko's workers. A young recruit who had been on the force for not too long. A woman of African descant with brown eyes and short curly hair tied into a bun that was covered by her uniform cap. </p>
<p>"Didn't they teach you in orientation to knock first?" Yoko inquired. "I could have been in my birthday suit with my wand in my hand!"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry MS Ishiyama, but intel told me to bring you these forms ASAP." She said as she waved a stack of folders in front of her. </p>
<p>"Come on in, do you want a glass?"</p>
<p>"I'll pass boss I'm still on duty, just came to give you the latest bad guy bulletin."</p>
<p>"Who's the lucky loser this time?"</p>
<p>"Losers, MS Ishiyama!" As the woman began opening the folders for her boss, Yoko was presented with the sight of several crime scenes. " Nova Shock, Baroness Ruby and SongTiger are at it again, their little psycho gang has moved up from robberies to full-scale terrorism."</p>
<p>"You don't have to tell me about it, I had to tangle with them the other night even with my skills i couldn't bring all three of them down."</p>
<p>"It gets worse." The woman said. "They broke out criminals from Arkham &amp; Strykers."</p>
<p>"What!" Yoko's eyes got bigger upon hearing the news. "Who escaped?"</p>
<p>"Uranium Man, Triad, Dream Rabbit, Silver Skull, Black Neptune, General Firewalker, Turbo Titan, Nightmare, and Vexo."</p>
<p>"No fucking way!" Yoko cried as she put her hand on her face and rubbed her temples in frustration. Having Nova Shock already loose with Baroness &amp; SongTiger put the country in a bind but now combined with the other villains they could pose more of a threat to the world then anyone could have ever imagined. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry to bring you such depressing news, MS Ishiyama."</p>
<p>"Not your fault." Yoko responded as she chugged down the last bit of her wine and slammed her laptop shut so she could place her head atop of it. "I'll speak to intel about this in the morning; you're dismissed."</p>
<p>"Alright MS Ishiyama!" The woman started to the door but soon found herself stopping in her tracks as she looked at her supervisor slumped over the desk. "MS Isiyama can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>She managed to raise her slightly, a surprised look on her face at the fact that the woman was still there "Shoot." </p>
<p>"The people down stairs have been talking, about these two people who are, well I think they might be some help."</p>
<p>"What people?"</p>
<p>"We heard about them all on the news, one's an alien and the other is some kind of Indian chief, their heroes just like you." She said. "Maybe if you can bring them together you can-."</p>
<p>"Goodnight solider." Yoko suddenly interrupted forcing the girl to stop her tirade of explanation and go out the door from whence she came. </p>
<p>Yoko had her head on her laptop for the longest time, thinking about what just transpired. The "Psychos" were going to be a pain in her side and yet she had no way of combating them or their new allies in crime. She may have been a seasoned killing machine but even she couldn't help but wonder what might happen if she were to pursue this case by herself.</p>
<p>Taking on the Psychos could not only possibly lead to more destruction but the death of innocents as well as her own life. Without her there would be nobody to lead Battle Fever, without her there would be no Miss Japan, without her crime would run rampant more then it ever did.</p>
<p>Even with all the dire troubles before her, she dare not plan the singular goal of uniting other heroes. With Batman missing, Wonder Woman dead and Superman unwilling to fight would the other heroes listen to her? As much as she needed help, she didn't want the same fate to befall them that did the original Justice League. </p>
<p>Yoko soon found herself reopening the laptop and going back to her primary goal of shopping. Finding solutions to combating the Psychos would take time, she couldn't rush this decision without weighing the consequences. As she soon went back to her shopping page, Yoko's thoughts were heavily burdened by the last words that the woman spoke to her. Maybe just maybe she could bring them together. </p>
<p>-End of Flashback-</p>
<p>Yoko's body jolted forward as she snapped herself out of her dream state. The memories of her being captured soon lit up the girls mind as she looked cautiously at her surroundings. She was sitting in a small room with a table, desk and a door. Without the Justice League's knowledge, when they threw her in their Cadmus agents placed Metahuman cuffs on her hands and bound her to the chair with a metal chain. Rick Flagg wanted to be doubly sure that if she was indeed MS Japan that she wouldn't escape before it was time for her to be questioned. </p>
<p>Before leaving on their meeting with the Ugandan's, Rick Flagg had one last little nasty surprise for Yoko. He had his agents give her a douse of coliform to make sure she was drowsy enough to be subdued. This was the reason she started going into a dream like state, this was the reason why she didn't remember being thrown in there.</p>
<p>"Come on Xander, get me out of here!" Yoko whispered to nobody. She knew Xander would come to her rescue the moment he formed a plan. When he freed her, she was going to make sure that Rick Flagg paid for capturing her in the first place. Until her friend found her, all she could do is sit helplessly at that table admist starting at the walls while waiting for freedom. </p>
<p>"Ni vizuri kila wakati kukuona Batwing!" ("It is always good to see you Batwing!") The words of Uganda's prime minister Ruhakana Rugunda were kind and proud as he shook Batwing's hand.</p>
<p>"Nimefurahi kuwa hapa kwa waziri wako wa uwepo Rugunda!" ("I'm honored to be here in your presence minister Rugunda!")</p>
<p>The Justice League's ship had docked with the Ugandan's ship not too long ago, the Ugandan's meeting on the League's ship. Ugandan soldiers were quickly loading crates from their vessel onto the new ship, trying there best to keep an eye out for the safety of their minister. Like Jo'nn said, Batwing was playing diplomat during the entire exchange, he and he alone were to address the prime minister about any issues regarding the Exocrystals.</p>
<p>As Batwing had a conversation with the prime minister, Batman, Wonder Woman, Shayera, Rick Flagg and Aquaman stood behind them offering support. Behind the league members were Cadmus soldiers and JL maintenance workers while in the waters surrounding the boats were squadrons of Atlantean soldiers. </p>
<p>"Not that I mind the formalities but how long are they going to take to load those crates?" Wonder Woman questioned, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she looked at Shayera.<br/>"Hey, lighten up Diana don't be so tense!"</p>
<p>It was indeed true, Diana had been tense since the boat left Metropolis and began its voyage to meet the Ugandans. All the time they were sailing, she kept her eyes peeled waiting for Cheetah to rare her beastly form. She was afraid of Cheetah but something about their last encounter set the amazon's senses off, Cheetah would never be that confidant unless she really had something sinister up her sleeve. Whatever the plan was Diana hoped that she would show herself soon so that she could lock her up in a cage like the animal she was. </p>
<p>"Tafadhali usiwe mgeni, wakati wowote wako nchini Uganda watakapokuja karibu na ikulu, binti zangu wangependa kukutana nawe!"("Please don't be a stranger, whenever your in Uganda be sure come by the palace, my daughters would love to meet you!") Minister Rugunda stated as the last of his solders finished placing their crates aboard the Leagues vessel. </p>
<p>"Kwa kweli Waziri. Mpaka hapo tunakutaka upeane vizuri!"("Of course Minister. Until then we bid you for well!") </p>
<p>As soon as the conversation ceased, the Ugandan's reboarded their ship with their leader and started to sail away into the costal waters. With the intense exchange now over, the league members began to depart back toward different sections of the ship for the long trip back toward Metropolis. </p>
<p>"Your diplomatic skills are impressive, maybe even better than Diana's." Batman commented as he turned his attention to Batwing.</p>
<p>Batwing smiled a bit upon hearing this "Did you just give me a compliment?" </p>
<p>"Take it in stride kid, he rarely hands them out!" Added Aquaman as Batman gave him a threatening glare to 'shut up'.</p>
<p>This moment of peaceful conversation would not last long for the league as soon as the entire crowd heard the loud rumble of an explosion. What was to follow was smoke, fire and screams coming from the opposite side of the ship. </p>
<p>"What in Hades was that?" Wonder Woman inquired. </p>
<p>"Cadmus units contain that fire immediately!" Rick Flagg ordered as his soldiers began to mobilizing, sprinting faster then light toward the destruction to save lives. <br/>While the other leaguers were concerned with the fire, Wonder Woman's nerves immediately went into overdrive looking for her arch enemy. That fire couldn't have been anything other then Cheetah and her Society cohorts up no good. The amazon soon found herself flying upward at an altitude where she could see the entire ship.</p>
<p>"Diana wait!" Shayera shouted as she gave chase to her friend. </p>
<p>"Let's go!" Batman ordered as he mobilized the rest of the group toward the fire.</p>
<p>"Cheetah!" Wonder Woman screeched her arch foes name as she started to zip around sections of the ship looking for any signs of anything that was out of place.</p>
<p>"Diana hold up!" Shayara barked, finally catching up to the amazon to stop her in her tracks. "This isn't Cheetah."</p>
<p>"Stand aside Shayera, I must find Cheetah!" </p>
<p>"I don't think it's Cheetah; you're looking for!" </p>
<p>If Diana had only listened before jetting off to find Cheetah, she would have noticed that Miss Japan's Quadro Cycle was flying around, shooting rockets at the different sides of the ship. There was nobody in the drivers seat of the cycle, but it was operating like someone had been driving it. It was plainly obvious that someone had put the vehicle on auto pilot with the sole intention of causing destruction. </p>
<p>"Miss Japan here?!" The last thing they needed on this day was that psychotic ninja woman prowling through their ship causing mayhem. </p>
<p>"Let's take it down quick!" Shayera started a charge at the Quadro Cycle only to have it blast a rocket in her direction which blasted her out of the sky and down onto the ships deck.<br/>"Shayera!" Wonder Woman started to go after the cycle but her attention soon became diverted. Out the corner of her eye, the amazon could see Yoko Isihiyama's assistant Xander Blackwolf running down the corridor on the lower parts of the ship. "Stop!"</p>
<p>Wasting no time, she flew down toward the deck and stopped herself in front of Xander. The Native American man gave a gasp of shock as she swiftly pulled out her golden lasso of truth and wrapped it around him keeping him from escape. </p>
<p>"Xander Blackwolf I presume?" Wonder Woman questioned as she held the lasso tightly, it's Olympian energy surging through Xander's body. "Are you working with Cheetah or Miss Japan?"</p>
<p>"Stop!" Was all the words Xander could make out as the lasso constrained against his body. Upon contact Xander's eyes bulged while his breath became labored and he started to sweat profusely. "Take this off me. You don't know what your doing!"</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth!" She shouted. "Who are you working for?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you nothing!" Xander sneered at her. </p>
<p>"The lasso compels you to tell the truth. You cannot resist!"</p>
<p>"Never!" </p>
<p>"I command you, speak!" Wonder Woman was strict in her attempts to get Xander to tell her the truth, she wrapped the lasso tighter around her wrist as she forced him to his knees. Xander moaned loudly as he struggle against the lassos energy, he felt his skin become flush with heat as his natural powers fought against hers. </p>
<p>"Tell me the truth, what are you planning?" She retorted loudly once more.</p>
<p>"Adi Kollu!"Without warning Xander suddenly shouted a phrase that was not known to Wonder Woman's knowledge. Upon uttering the cry, the man's eyes glowed with a strange illuminating energy. Focusing his attention on her, Xander placed both his hands on the lasso while electric like energy escaped his fingertips and up through the lasso until it hit Diana. Wonder Woman let out of a loud scream as she became shocked by the energy and forced backward, her grip on the lasso soon loosening to allow Xander to go free. <br/>Despite being shocked by the energy, Wonder Woman soon recovered and re-grabbed her lasso ready to question Xander again. Her attempts would be futile however as Xander was nowhere to be found. Like a puff of smoke or a whisper in the wind her target had now escaped and was running aboard the ship, no doubt to go free Yoko from her confines below the ship.</p>
<p>"Diana!" Wonder Woman once again didn't have time to process the events around her as Sheyara soon flew down from up above. <br/>"Sheyara!" She said. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for you, but Xander Blackwolf was here!"</p>
<p>"We'll have to worry about him later; we've got bigger problems!"</p>
<p>"Miss Japan?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Not even close look!" Shayera pointed out toward the waters further away from the Justice League vessel prompting Diana to lean over the edge and look out as far as her eyes would let her.</p>
<p>"Oh no!" Deep out on the sea's surface was the threat that Diana had greatly anticipated. Three Society speedboats were coming in fast toward the vessel, the main one leading in front and two behind it. Aboard the main speedboat, Cheetah, Giganta, Mayfly, Black Manta and SongTiger sat stationed, their weapons trained and ready as they came close to the Justice Leagues vessel. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl both bit their lower lips knowing that this was about to turn into a full scale battle. With the fire, Miss Japans cycle and the Society know thrown into the mix even the girls were unsure of what was about to happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2.7 will be entitled "Peril on the High Seas" and will be up in a while. I need to do a little editing on it so give me until this weekend. Until then review and let me know what you guys think.</p>
<p>Arigato </p>
<p>Z</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a bad habit of writing too much in a chapter so I've decided to break it up into 5 different sections. So each chapter will be 1.1, 1.2 and so on until it is completed. Anyway I appreciate any reviews I can get, like I said i'm still new to this and have a passion for writing so I hope everyone will give me a chance. As a self critique for myself I need to get better at descriptions and dialogue but I'm trying to work on those best I can. </p><p>Please review and thank you for your time. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>